Amazonas
by Koorime Shinigami
Summary: CAP 9 NO AR! Quatro novas aprendizes a amazonas de ouro... quatro loucas por yaoi e que com certeza tiraram todos do sério.
1. Prólogo

Amazonas  
  
Prólogo  
  
OK... cá estou, com uma tentativa de humor. É tentativa, mesmo, porque eu nunca fui de escrever esse gênero, então já viram, né? Bom, mas antes de começar, uns avisos:  
  
1) O nome das novas personagens são baseados em pessoas reais. Uma fic self- insertion, se é que vocês me entendem. Uma delas sou eu mesma (não perderia essa oportunidade por nada nesse mundo =^.^= ); outra é a Belier (a autora das primeiras fics Shaka X Mu que eu li na vida... e creio que as primeiras em português daqui do FF.net); a outra é a Patty-chan (que escreve umas fics de Gundam Wing maravilhosas); e a última, mas não menos importante, a Misao-chan (minha melhor amiga virtual, que tem umas fics em inglês, mas que não as tem postadas... ainda).  
  
2) Claro, como não poderia faltar, é uma fic yaoi! Se você não curte, vai puxando o carro, vai picando a mula... faça o que quiser, mas não vou admitir comentários que critiquem esse tipo de fic. Nem vou perder tempo lendo, e muito menos respondendo. Portanto, nem perca seu tempo.  
  
3) Estarei, sempre que possível, me baseando nas fics que mais gosto. Desse modo, estarei não só demonstrando (ou pelo menos tentando demonstrar) meu carinho pelas fics, como também estarei fazendo uma propagandazinha básicas delas ^^; Não são fics minhas (como eu disse antes, não sou de escrever esse gênero de fic)... são de outras autoras, que eu respeito pra caramba.  
  
Tá, chega de embromar e vamos ao que interessa! Espero que gostem. E antes que eu esqueça: deixem seus comentários. Obrigada para quem teve a paciência de ler até aqui. 


	2. Capítulo 1: Indícios de Confusão

Amazonas  
  
Capítulo 1: Indícios de confusão  
  
Quatro garotas. Poderia ser uma visão bastante comum, afinal, quatro garotas reunidas, conversando, não era algo que fugisse da normalidade. Não fosse por pequenos detalhes: um laptop no centro da rodinha e a localização delas, o Santuário, local de treino para os aspirantes a cavaleiros e amazonas defensores de Athena.  
  
- Que linda! - uma delas, aparentemente a mais velha, exclamou animada - Pôxa, é muito legal! Onde você arranja essas figuras, KS?  
  
- Tenho os meus meios, Be... - a menina para a qual a pergunta foi dirigida sorriu sapeca - Mas realmente, maravilhosa.  
  
- Ah, não me conformo! - uma outra, a que parecia ser a segunda mais velha, falou meio aborrecida, ainda olhando a figura que brilhava na tela do pequeno aparelho no colo de KS - Por que é tão complicado encontrar homem como os dos mangás?!  
  
- Não está satisfeita com o Saga-san, Mi-chan? - a quarta, a mais nova, perguntou sorridente.  
  
- Claro que estou! - Mi pareceu assustada com a pergunta - Nem brinca, Patty. Não troco o mestre Saga por nada.  
  
Eram quatro amazonas novatas, que estavam tentando ganhar o direito de usarem as mais poderosas e, conseqüentemente, mas cobiçadas armaduras: as de ouro. Cada uma tentava ganhar uma diferente, o que acabou por não criar nenhuma inimizade entre as meninas. E também tinha o fato de elas terem sido criadas todas juntas, o que acabou por criar um laço muito forte de amizade.  
  
Belier, a mais velha das quatro, poderia parecer a mais sensata, mas tinha suas crises de doideira, como toda garota que estava com vinte e um anos. Estava ali tentando ganhar a armadura de Áries, e tinha como mestre ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio Mu de Áries. Era uma menina que pertencia à mesma etnia que o homem de cabelos lavanda (por isso as sobrancelhas que lembravam duas pintas violetas na testa) e que veio com ele para a Grécia quando era pequenina, quando ele viera para treinar para tentar a armadura de Áries. Era mais ou menos como uma irmãzinha para Mu. Belier tinha cabelos longos e um pouco encaracolados, de um castanho escuro que contrastava belamente com o azul claro de suas íris. A pele era levemente bronzeada, o que indicava que ela passava um bom tempo a céu aberto (provavelmente por causa do tempo que ela passava treinando como reparar as armaduras, juntamente com Mu).  
  
Já Misao era a segunda mais velha, com vinte anos. Era de Peixes, e tentava ganhar a armadura de mesmo signo. Como o cavaleiro da casa de Peixes, Afrodite, não era do tipo que treinasse alguém (ele apenas havia se tornado um cavaleiro para ganhar mais status, e não para ter algum discípulo), a menina tinha aulas com o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Saga. Claro que ela não reclamou da troca, afinal, desde que passou a morar no Santuário, quando era apenas uma criança de seus dois anos, gostava muito do cavaleiro de longos cabelos azuis, que sempre dera muito carinho a ela, principalmente depois da morte dos pais. Tinha um forte senso de justiça e faria de tudo para atingir seus ideais, apesar de ter seus momentos de loucura, também. Tinha cabelos longos negros muito lisos, sempre presos em uma trança baixa e seus olhos violetas sempre tinham um brilho que indicava uma animação sem igual.  
  
Depois vinha Koorime Shinigami, que era chamada de KS pelas amigas e tinha dezoito anos. Era a garota que queria, mais do que ninguém, a armadura sagrada de Escorpião. Estava ali no Santuário desde que era apenas um pequeno bebê recém-nascido, e nem ao menos sabia como havia chegado ali. Quando dera por si, já tinha Miro, seu atual mestre, como seu responsável, apesar de ele ser apenas cinco anos mais velho e ser tudo, menos responsável. Era por esse motivo que ela tinha em Miro um irmão, e ela o respeitava profundamente. Tinha uma personalidade muito parecida com a dele em todos os sentidos, desde o temperamento até a fidelidade. Os cabelos eram curtos e um tanto rebeldes, de um preto tão forte que chegava a ser um pouco azulado. Os olhos eram de um verde esmeralda, que tinham um brilho determinado, como se pronta para encarar qualquer coisa.  
  
E por último, a mais nova delas, com dezessete, Patrícia, que todas carinhosamente chamavam de Patty-chan. Era de Aquário, e tinha Kamus como mestre. Assim como Belier tinha vindo com Mu, Patty-chan havia vindo com o francês quando era pequena, quando a mãe dele os trouxera (ela era irmã adotiva de Kamus). Queria muito ganhar o direito de suceder o irmão na casa de Aquário, e por isso seguia a risca tudo que ele dizia nos treinos. Alguns poderiam dizer que era puxa-saquismo, mas ela chamava de outra coisa: plena confiança. Tinha os cabelos castanhos mais claros que Belier, compridos até os ombros e levemente ondulados nas pontas. Os olhos castanhos quase dourados espelhavam seu jeitinho sonhador, mostrando que de todas ali presente, sem dúvida ela era a mais romântica. Mas isso não impedia que ela fosse um pouco astuta.  
  
- Mas olha só... realmente esses dois se combinam, né? - Belier olhou mais um pouco a figura.  
  
- Duo e Heero são maravilhosos... pena que não existam pessoas como eles na vida real. Adoraria conhecer... - Koorime comentou, desligando o aparelho.  
  
- Quem não gostaria, né? - Patty-chan retrucou.  
  
- Infelizmente Zeus é muito justo... coisas boas são muito raras - Misao riu logo em seguida.  
  
Havia mais uma coisa que as unia, além do desejo de ganharem as armaduras sagradas: mangá, principalmente se este tivesse implicações yaoi. Elas simplesmente amavam ler qualquer coisa que tivesse tal conteúdo, e era por esse motivo que elas conseguiam passar horas em frente ao laptop de KS. Os principais eram Yuyu Hakusho e Gundam Wing, que tinham tantas implicações que deixaria qualquer um zonzo.  
  
- Uma pena, mesmo... bom, vocês já estão prontas pra festa de hoje? - Patty perguntou.  
  
- Ai, nem sei se vou... - Belier sussurrou, corando violentamente.  
  
- Ah, mas por quê? - Koorime ficou espantada com o que ouviu - Vamos, Be, vai ser legal.  
  
- Vocês sabem que eu não gosto muito desse tipo de coisa.  
  
- Mas é só a festa de noivado da Saori e do Seiya... tudo bem que a gente não gosta muito deles, mas é mais pra gente ter o que fazer. É tão raro ter festas por aqui.  
  
- Mas você sabe como as festas daqui do Santuário acabam, KS - Misao comentou sorrindo maliciosamente - Principalmente se Miro-san está nelas.  
  
- É por causa disso, Be? - Patty encarou a amiga, que corou ainda mais, se isso fosse possível.  
  
- Ah, relaxa, Be! - a segunda mais nova deu um tapinha nas costas da amiga - É só a gente não ficar muito perto de onde possa acontecer alguma coisa.  
  
- Você falando isso, Koo? - dessa vez Misao riu com gosto - Duvido que você consiga ficar mais de cinco minutos sem ficar com um olho que seja pra cima dos namoricos do Miro e do Kamus.  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom... vocês venceram - ela sorriu sapeca de novo, antes de fazer um biquinho - Mas... ah, Be, vamos.  
  
- Tá decidido! - Misao exclamou, assustando as outras três - Você vai SIM, Be, nem que seja amarrada.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Não tem "mas" nem meio "mas" - a mais jovem a pegou pela mão e a puxou para dentro da casa de Áries, já que elas estavam em suas escadarias, que levavam para as arenas de treinamento - Vem, vamos, procurar uma roupinha legal.  
  
E lá foram as duas mais velhas, deixando as mais jovens para trás, sorrindo mansamente.  
  
- Bem, pelo visto vamos ver a Belier lá na festa.  
  
- Falou e disse, Koo. Vamos?  
  
- Claro - KS respondeu enquanto levantava e tirava uns pozinhos que ficaram em sua calça com a mão direita e segurava o laptop com a esquerda - Miro- sensei não vai gostar que a gente se atrase.  
  
- E já estamos em cima da hora, mocinha... - uma voz de timbre forte interrompeu a conversa - Vamos subindo?  
  
As duas viraram-se para darem de cara com uma visão de tirar o fôlego de qualquer garota (ou garoto) em sã consciência. No meio das escadarias, e subindo-as, estava Miro, com os cabelos esvoaçando ao sabor do vento noturno de primavera. Vestia uma calça jeans preta colada no quadril e uma camisa de manga curta branca, que estava com os primeiros botões desabotoados, deixando a amostra um pentagrama prateado e o peito bem definido pelos treinos. Para completar o conjunto estonteante, um sapato social e um par de punheiras de couro preto.  
  
- Miro-sensei! - a jovem de escorpião não resistiu e acabou por pular no pescoço de seu mestre assim que ele estava ao seu alcance - Caramba, você tá demais! Kamus-san vai enfartar desse jeito.  
  
- Sinto que hoje cabeças vão rolar, isso sim - Patty-chan comentou animada - Vi Kamus-sensei experimentando a roupa dele ontem e convenhamos: ele vai ficar maravilhoso.  
  
- Certo, meninas, vamos subir. Não quero perder essa festa por nada.  
  
- Você não perde nenhuma festa, Miro-san - todos riram com o comentário da mais nova. Realmente, Miro não perdia a oportunidade de estar numa badalação.  
  
*_*_*  
  
O Salão do Grande Mestre estava com uma decoração bem moderna, mas ao mesmo tempo leve, com algumas mesas com bebidas e petiscos e alguns sofás e divãs espalhados pelo lugar. Ele até pensava se só o Grande Salão seria suficiente para a festa de Saori, afinal de contas, meio Santuário estaria lá.  
  
Saga andava de uma maneira que aparentava uma certa calma, mas sua mente estava a mil por hora. Seu longo cabelo azulado preso em um rabo baixo chicoteava em suas costas a cada movimento mais brusco de cabeça. Estava belíssimo com a sua camisa verde musgo e a calça social bege claro, deixando o ex-mestre do Santuário com um ar mais informal, mas ainda assim charmoso.  
  
- Estou sentindo um cheirinho de encrenca... - Gêmeos murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto olhava a sua volta, notando a chegada de alguns e observando outros que já estavam lá. Não entendia porque, mas seu sexto sentido apitava o tempo todo, dizendo para ter uma certa cautela com alguns convidados. E ele sabia de quem se tratava.  
  
Sua mente ficou mais alerta quando Miro chegou, acompanhado por Kamus, Patty e KS. Os dois homens estavam maravilhosos, com Escorpião de um jeito mais liberal e Aquário mais formal: calça social preta, um blazer da mesma cor e uma camisa branca. Simples, mas extremamente charmoso. A discípula dele estava mais informal, mas não menos bonita: calça jeans com alguns bordados na barra, uma camiseta justa branca com detalhes prateados e de alça única; na gargantilha que usava (que lembrava uma coleirinha de veludo) havia um pingente com o símbolo do signo de aquário. Já a aluna de Miro estava vestida também com uma jeans, uma camiseta verde-oceano que era sem manga do lado esquerdo e uma manga bem folgada do lado direito; no antebraço direito, havia um bracelete prateado que lembrava um escorpião entrelaçado.  
  
- E aí, Saga? - Miro o cumprimentou animado - Muito atarefado?  
  
- Não... - "até agora", mas jogou esse pensamento para escanteio - Onde está a Misao?  
  
- Bom, ela estava... - Koorime começou, mas foi interrompida por um muxoxo de seu mestre.  
  
- Ih, chegou quem não devia...  
  
Gêmeos que o dissesse. Todos se viraram para ver Afrodite chegando conversando animadamente com o "amigo" Máscara da Morte.  
  
- Kamus, - Saga sussurrou para Aquário, que não se virou para encará-lo, mas deu mostras de estar ouvindo - pelo amor de Zeus, vê se segura o Miro. Saori vai fazer um assado do meu cérebro se acontecer alguma coisa.  
  
- Desencana... - Kamus murmurou de volta, assustando Saga. Desde quando ele era tão descolado? - Saori deveria saber que, onde tem Afrodite, tem encrenca.  
  
- Isso sim...  
  
- Então. Se tiver que acontecer alguma coisa, vai acontecer, quer ela queira, quer não.  
  
- Você não fica preocupado?  
  
- Eu já desencanei de tentar parar esses barracos. O jeito é deixar rolar, amigo - Kamus virou-se sorrindo animado - Faça como eu: divirta-se com elas.  
  
"Meu Zeus... onde vamos parar?", Saga pensou meio intrigado. "Só espero que, como novo mestre do Santuário, o Mu faça algo a respeito..."  
  
- Patty-chan - Koorime chamou paralelamente a amiga, que logo atendeu - Você está sentindo que...  
  
- Que o circo vai pegar fogo? - a mais jovem completou, enquanto olhava para um Miro extremamente nervoso - É, senti.  
  
- Só espero que a Misao-chan e a Be-chan não demorem... porque vai ser bem engraçado ver o Miro-sensei esganando o Afrodite.  
  
- A noite só está começando. Relaxa.  
  
E Patrícia tinha razão: a noite estava apenas começando. Para desespero de uns e alegria de outros.  
  
Continua...  
  
Bom, primeiro cap prontinho! =D Mas que maravilha! Estou gostando de escrever essa fic... vocês não têm noção do que tem mais pra frente. Como disse a Patty-chan: a noite só está começando. Muita coisa vai rolar na festa, ou seja, no cap seguinte!  
  
Uma sugestão: quem não leu a fic "O porre e a piscina", da Belier, leia. O cap seguinte vai ser baseado nessa fic. Ficaria melhor vocês lerem pra terem uma noção do que vai acontecer. Claro que vou colocar mais coisa... ^^  
  
Um b-jaum pra todos e até a próxima! 


	3. Capítulo 2: O Porre e a Piscina Parte 1

Amazonas  
  
Capítulo 2: O Porre e a Piscina - Parte 1  
  
Confusão? Bom, já eram mais de dez da noite e nada muito sério havia acontecido (apenas uma discussão muito comum do casal Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, para a qual ninguém deu crédito), o que já era um grande recorde, afinal de contas, o que estava sendo levado em consideração era uma festa feita no Santuário, que freqüentemente era carregada de bebida de todo tipo e origem. Somar isso a uma quantidade exagerada de cavaleiros de diferentes gêneros e alguns discípulos em um mesmo ambiente costumava resultar em uma bagunça generalizada.  
  
- Mu-sensei? - Belier aproximou-se silenciosamente, sobressaltando um pouco o mestre.  
  
- Ah, é você, Belier... - Mu relaxou novamente, apoiando o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e descansando a cabeça na mão.  
  
Belier estava encantadora no seu vestido preto. Não era muita coisa (era o que as meninas chamavam de 'um preto básico'), era apenas um vestido que ia até o joelho e com alças finas. No pescoço, um colar prateado cujo pingente era o símbolo do signo de Áries, e na cintura, um cinto também prateado. O cabelo cacheado estava preso num coque não muito apertado, preso por um palito preto com uns detalhes prateados meio amorfos. Com certeza estaria arrancando suspiros (o que Mu não duvidava que estava acontecendo, afinal, ainda havia muitos ali no Santuário que estavam descomprometidos).  
  
- Algum problema? - ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dos convidados.  
  
- Não exatamente. O meu problema é o senhor - Áries virou-se para encará- la, mas ela não sabia dizer se ele estava interessado ou não no que ela estava falando, já que a máscara que ele era obrigado a usar a impedia de fazer tal interpretação - Não sei se é impressão minha, mas o senhor não parece estar se divertindo... alguma coisa aconteceu?  
  
- Não... - "e é isso que me deixa louco", mas resolveu não expor esse pensamento; não queria preocupar a discípula - Acho que é cansaço.  
  
- Não fica assim - ela sorriu, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro esquerdo - Tente aproveitar, tá bom? Não é sempre que temos uma festa como essa.  
  
- Vou tentar... - Mu tentou parecer mais animado, mas realmente estava cansado.  
  
"Droga! Tenho que convocar uma reunião URGENTE com as meninas!", Belier, que já estava meio distante do mestre, tomou em um só gole o resto de seu vinho branco e, colocando ruidosamente a taça sobre uma mesa próxima (assustando Marin e Aioria, que conversavam animados), correu pelo salão à procura das amigas. Tá que aquele lugar era enorme, mas elas não poderiam estar longe.  
  
Encontrou Misao conversando com os irmãos Kanon e Saga (ela não parecia ter dificuldade alguma em diferenciá-los). A amiga estava muito bonita: uma calça social preta e uma blusinha em estilo chinês de detalhes em vermelho e dourado. A trança estava mais apertada que o normal e estava presa com um elástico dourado. No punho esquerdo, uma pulseira que tinha desenhos dos símbolos dos signos de peixes e gêmeos intercalados (ela havia ganhado de Saga de aniversário no ano anterior). Estava com um ar bem adulto vestida daquela maneira.  
  
Virou-se para olhar o outro lado do salão e viu que KS e Patty estavam com Hyoga e Shun, provavelmente falando do que as meninas estavam planejando para depois que acontecesse a seleção dos novos sucessores de Kamus e Miro (Patrícia e Hyoga queriam muito passar um tempo na Sibéria aprimorando suas técnicas enquanto Shun ia para a Ilha de Andrômeda fazer uma visita a June e Ikki, e Koorime ia para a Ilha de Milo, a pedido de seu mestre).  
  
- Com licença, Hyoga, Shun... - Belier interrompeu uma fala do loiro, que a recepcionou calorosamente - Posso roubar minhas amigas um instantinho?  
  
- Claro - Shun respondeu pelo namorado - Fique à vontade.  
  
- Prometo não demorar - e dizendo isso, a mais velha puxou as outras duas pela mão, indo na direção em que Misao estava, que logo notou a agitação.  
  
- Hey, o que foi, Be-chan? - a segunda mais velha estranhou a cara séria de Belier, assim como Patty, KS e os gêmeos.  
  
- Saga-san, Kanon-san, posso falar com a Misao-chan a sós?  
  
- Claro, por que não? - Kanon sorriu e puxou o irmão para um outro lugar, deixando as garotas sozinhas.  
  
Logo elas estavam do lado de fora do salão, sentadas próximas de um canteiro de rosas muito vermelhas. Provavelmente mantidas por Afrodite (elas já haviam feito uma anotação mental para darem uma verificada naquelas flores para ver se não eram diabólicas).  
  
- Acho que precisamos fazer alguma coisa com relação ao meu mestre, e rápido - Belier falou apressada, mas em um tom muito baixo, indo direto ao ponto.  
  
- Fala daquele negócio que você comentou com a gente outro dia? - Misao manifestou a dúvida de todas, recebendo uma afirmativa de cabeça - Mas por que essa decisão repentina?  
  
- Vocês não notaram? Ele tá todo chateado...  
  
- Com aquela máscara não dá pra saber nem se ele sentiu o cheiro de um 'pum' - KS falou meio divertida, mas ficando séria novamente, notando que a hora não era para brincadeiras - Mas como você quer que a gente faça alguma coisa? Shaka não demonstra nada!  
  
- Fala baixo! - Patty a repreendeu, olhando em volta para ver se ninguém estava perto o suficiente - A KS tem razão, Be. Se o Shaka-san não demonstra nada, a gente não pode fazer muita coisa a respeito.  
  
- Sinceramente? Acho que Shaka consegue ser mais controlado que o Kamus... - Misao ponderou, coçando levemente a testa.  
  
- Tenho que concordar - Belier deu um suspiro desanimado.  
  
- É... posso dar uma sugestão? - a discípula de Kamus manifestou-se depois de uns segundos de silêncio.  
  
- Qualquer coisa é bem vinda, Patty-chan - a mais velha das quatro falou um pouco exaltada.  
  
- A gente poderia falar com o Kamus-sensei... sabe como é, ele e Shaka-san são muito parecidos, e saber como Miro-san o abordou seria uma boa maneira para conseguirmos alguma coisa.  
  
- Não temos outra alternativa, temos?  
  
- Que nos dê um resultado mais rápido? Acho que não... - Misao manifestou sua opinião.  
  
- Então precisamos tirar o Miro-sensei de perto... - Shinigami falou com um sorriso meio sarcástico, lembrando fortemente seu professor - Não seria muito bom ele saber que o Mu-san gosta do Shaka-san. O Santuário todo vai acabar sabendo.  
  
- Se você diz... - Belier deu por encerrada aquela discussão e se levantou - Vamos partir logo para a ação, porque, se esperarmos mais um pouco, vão acabar roubando o Shaka-san do Mu-sensei... e eu vou ficar MUITO irritada se isso acontecer.  
  
- E a gente não sabe? - Patty-chan também se levantou, sorrindo. Finalmente teriam um pouco de ação.  
  
E lá foram as quatro para dentro do salão. Em uma rápida vistoria pelo lugar, conseguiram ver Kamus e Miro em um canto um pouco mais afastado, conversando sabia-se lá Zeus o quê. Provavelmente coisa de namorados  
  
- Fiquem aqui, que eu falo com ele... eles vão desconfiar se formos todas juntas - Patty pediu para as amigas, enquanto ia na direção do mestre e de seu namorado. Sua chegada não passou despercebida para Aquário.  
  
- Oi, Patty - ele sorriu serenamente, colocando o copo de vinho na mesa ao lado.  
  
- Oi... - ela retrucou em um tom meio tímido - Mestre, será que eu poderia conversar com o senhor um pouco a sós?  
  
- O que houve, Patrícia? - o homem perguntou, agora sério, o que deixou a menina sentir um arrepio correr pela espinha: era difícil Kamus chamá-la daquele modo. Aquilo normalmente indicava encrenca.  
  
- Não, não é muito sério... - ela balançou as mãos negativamente, mas parou para pensar um pouco - Pelo menos não para o senhor.  
  
- Tá legal... Miro, espere um pouco aqui, está bem?  
  
- Falou.  
  
Mas Escorpião havia concordado meio contrariado, mesmo que não demonstrando. Seu sexto sentido estava totalmente alerta, já que, apesar de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte estarem bastante entretidos, Peixes, vez ou outra, lançava um olharzinho meio estranho para eles. Era por esse motivo que Miro não havia deixado Kamus um minuto que fosse.  
  
"Mas a Patty está com ele... não tem perigo", Miro pensou, terminando seu saquê.  
  
Mal sabia ele...  
  
*_*_*  
  
- Ai, será que dá? - Belier estava toda apreensiva.  
  
- Hey, vai com calma, Be-chan. Vai acabar roendo os dedos - KS pediu - A Patty-chan é esperta.  
  
- Vou beber alguma coisa - a mais velha falou depressa, indo em direção a uma mesa ali perto.  
  
Belier estava realmente nervosa, e não era frescura. Mu era um amor de pessoa e não merecia ficar se lamentando por causa de um amor não correspondido. Já havia sofrido demais.  
  
Despejou refrigerante em um copo limpo que tinha ali e virou seu conteúdo de uma vez. Assim que pôs o copo de volta na superfície lisa, sentiu que alguém estava ao seu lado.  
  
- Ei, vá com calma... - por que todo mundo estava pedindo para ela ir com calma? - Desse jeito vai ficar bêbada antes que a festa termine.  
  
- É refrigerante... - ela murmurou e virou-se para olhar diretamente nos olhos cristalinos e abertos de Shaka - A não ser que refrigerante embebede e ninguém tenha me avisado.  
  
Virgem deu uma risada gostosa antes de pegar uma garrafa de saquê.  
  
- Seu jeito lembra muito o Mu quando ele quer ser sarcástico. Sutil, mas que desarma.  
  
- É de se esperar que sejamos meio parecidos... vivemos juntos quase a vida inteira.  
  
- Você tem sorte... - Shaka pareceu falar mais para si mesmo que para Belier, mas a frase não passou despercebida.  
  
- Acha?  
  
- Digo... ele é uma pessoa interessante de se conversar, né? - Shaka estava levemente corado, e a garota não sabia dizer se era por causa da bebida (já que ele parecia estar bebendo havia um bom tempo) ou se era por causa do que havia falado - Sabe o que dizer na hora certa, no momento certo.  
  
- Isso sim... o que acha dele? - Belier resolveu testar o que o loiro havia dito.  
  
- Ah, gosto dele... é meu melhor amigo.  
  
- Verdade... sabe, acho que ele está gostando de alguém.  
  
- Nani? - a reencarnação de Buda elevou um pouco a voz, mas não ficou muito alterado, para desânimo da jovem - Ele não comentou nada.  
  
- Nem para mim... é apenas um palpite - mentiu. Ela sabia que Mu amava Shaka, pois uma vez o flagrara falando sozinho enquanto arrumava a armadura de Sagitário de Seiya (que era o novo cavaleiro daquele signo) - Ele anda meio avoado.  
  
- Bom... - a fala de Shaka foi interrompida por um burburinho próximo a eles.  
  
Quando ambos viraram, puderam ver Patrícia e Afrodite em um interessante bate-boca.  
  
- Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso com o meu mestre, hein, sua bicha maluca? - a garota, que normalmente não se exaltava, estava levemente corada devido a raiva que estava sentindo.  
  
- E o que vai fazer a respeito, garotinha? - Peixes desafiou, olhando a discípula de Kamus de cima a baixo, como se olhando uma mercadoria.  
  
- Ela não vai fazer nada... - a voz de Miro interrompeu qualquer fala que ela fosse dizer - Mas pode ter certeza que eu vou!  
  
Escorpião agarrou o colarinho da camisa de linho de Peixes com ambas as mãos. Kamus não moveu um músculo, mantendo-se de braços cruzados e recostado na parede. Havia ficado nessa posição assim que a aluna e Afrodite começaram a discutir e não pretendia sair de lá tão cedo. Miro ia falar algo quando um berro de Afrodite o fez soltá-lo, assustado e com o ouvido zunindo por causa do grito.  
  
- Seu retardado, ficou maluco?! - o homem de cabelos escuros perguntou, colocando o dedo mindinho no ouvido direito, como se quisesse desentupi-lo.  
  
- Pergunta isso pra essa menina louca! - Afrodite massageava o pé esquerdo, o que fez Miro estranhar até o momento que olhou para o lado e deu de cara com os olhos cor de jade de KS.  
  
- Isso é pelo Miro-sensei, idiota... - os olhos dela brilhavam de modo selvagem - Quem você pensa que é pra ficar passando a mão no que é dele?  
  
- Kamus é dele? Nunca vi o nome do Miro em qualquer parte que seja do corpo dele... e olha que eu já vi muito.  
  
- Ora, essa... - Miro agarrou o pescoço de Afrodite e começou a esganá-lo e a sacudi-lo como um saco de batatas. Koorime e Patrícia não conseguiram se segurar e começaram a rir tanto que chegava a arrancar lágrimas de seus olhos.  
  
"Puxa... e pensar que eu quase perdi esse show!", Belier pensou, rindo discretamente, mas fazendo um esforço do cão para tal.  
  
Logo Máscara da Morte também estava lá, sem saber do porquê daquele circo todo, mas quando soube, acabou se juntando a Escorpião, deixando KS e Patty ainda mais divertidas (elas já estavam ficando sem ar de tanto rir), e Belier acabou não conseguindo se conter por muito tempo.  
  
- Vai querer separá-los? - Misao falou de um jeito que indicava que ela estivera rindo até aquele momento, mas que havia conseguido voltar ao controle de seu corpo. Ambas olharam para o montinho de gente que já se formava ao redor do trio para tentar separá-los.  
  
- Desde que Mu-sensei não esteja no meio, não vou interferir...  
  
As duas, inconscientemente, olharam para a poltrona do Grande Mestre, onde Saga conversava com Mu alguma coisa sorrindo de modo divertido. Depois pareceu ficar meio aborrecido com o que o outro retrucara e foi na direção que Kanon estava.  
  
- Sabe de uma coisa? - Belier perguntou para a amiga, colocando um pouco de vinho tinto no seu copo.  
  
- O quê? - Misao imitou o gesto da outra.  
  
- Sinto que as coisas vão esquentar...  
  
- Fala de mais algum barraco? - Misao notou que as coisas entre Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Miro já estavam começando a esfriar.  
  
- Não... não me pergunte o que é, porque eu também não sei, mas é alguma coisa mais interessante - ela sorriu antes de sorver a bebida em suas mãos.  
  
Continua...  
  
Mais um cap! =D Que doido... as coisas estão saindo tão naturalmente que estou até me assustando. Não se preocupem, a segunda parte já está saindo. Gostaria muito de saber se vocês têm alguma idéia para os caps seguintes (alguma fic na qual eu possa me basear, alguma coisa diferente... sei lá).  
  
Bom, vejo vocês no próximo cap. Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
Ah, respondendo aos comentários:  
  
1) Prudence-chan: que bom que eu tenha atiçado sua curiosidade. Agora, sobre as broncas... que nada, a gente não leva bronca, não. Senão, como a gente iria ter tantas idéias pra encher a paciência deles e maneiras para juntá-los, não é? ^^ E também precisamos de um tempinho de descanso, afinal, somos seres humanos (loucas por yaoi, mas ainda assim seres humanos). Obrigada pela review!  
  
2) Amélia-san: tá aqui o cap 2, moxa! Espero que continue acompanhando a história, viu? B-jaum! 


	4. Capítulo 3: O Porre e a Piscina Parte 2

Amazonas  
  
Capítulo 3: O Porre e a Piscina - Parte 2  
  
- Mu-san... tem certeza que não quer ajuda? - Misao perguntou, notando que Shaka estava muito jogado no divã para que somente Mu conseguisse levá-lo para a casa de Virgem.  
  
- Ele vai ficar por aqui mesmo - Áries informou para as quatro - Vocês não vão conseguir levá-lo sozinhas.  
  
- Isso sim - Belier falou rapidamente, empurrando as amigas em direção à saída do salão vazio, com um sorriso amarelo - Bom, Mu-sensei, a gente já vai, tá?  
  
- Se cuidem vocês, viu? - o Grande Mestre pediu antes de ir em direção ao loiro.  
  
- Que houve com você, Be-chan? - KS perguntou assim que se viram do lado de fora - Ficou louca?  
  
- Não deu pra notar? - a discípula de Mu perguntou com uma expressão que indicava um pouco sua indignação - Essa é uma hora perfeita pros dois se resolverem. Com Shaka-san bêbado, ele vai soltar o verbo, seja lá o que ele sinta por Mu-sensei.  
  
- Ow, verdade!  
  
- Então. Vamos embora, que eu... - a mais velha notou que Koorime já não estava mais ao seu lado. Quando foi ver, ela estava dando a volta no salão - KS, o que você tá fazendo?  
  
- Não perco isso por nada! - a mais jovem declarou, parando bem embaixo da janela da qual Shaka ficara olhando as estrelas.  
  
- Ficou louca? - Belier foi para o lado da amiga para não ter que ficar gritando ao falar com ela, sendo seguida de perto por Misao e Patty - Deixa os dois.  
  
- Duvido que você vai querer perder essa.  
  
- Posso ser sincera? Eu também não quero perder isso - Misao estava com o mesmo sorriso que KS - Afinal de contas, não é sempre que podemos presenciar isso, né?  
  
- Vocês são malucas.  
  
- Sh, que eu quero ouvir - Patty colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, com um olharzinho que indicava uma falsa inocência.  
  
- Até você? - Be ficou indignada, mas logo uma frase vinda do aposento a fez ficar calada.  
  
- Droga, Mu, deixa de ser ridículo e tira essa coisa, todo mundo sabe que é você aí debaixo disso - era a voz de Shaka, que estava meio mole, seguida de um som metálico caindo no chão. Provavelmente a reencarnação de Buda havia jogado para longe o capacete de Mu.  
  
- Eu sei que todo mundo me conhece, mas sou obrigado a usar isto - a resposta de Mu veio depois de um suspiro resignado.  
  
- Sinceramente? - Belier sussurrou - Só espero que vocês não tenham me metido numa encrenca.  
  
- Não metemos - Misao e KS responderam em unissom.  
  
- E como você queria que eu bebesse, usando a máscara? -a voz de Mu cortou o diálogo das garotas - Além do mais, como você sabe que eu não bebi nada? Ficou de olho em mim a noite toda, é?  
  
- Uhu! - Shinigami exclamou animada - Então quer dizer que não é só o Mu- san?  
  
- Sh! - Belier colocou a mão sobre a boca de Koorime. Ela havia desistido de convencer as amigas a irem embora, por isso acabou acatando à idéia.  
  
Ouviram uma tentativa de justificativa e o som de algo caindo. Parecia líquido. Mu exclamou, na tentativa de impedir que a coisa caísse mais.  
  
- Você já bebeu bastante por hoje, deixa que eu tomo o resto, tá? - aparentemente a tentativa havia sido frustrada.  
  
- Não! Você não vai atrapalhar o meu primeiro porre!  
  
- Hum... isso não é muito legal - KS sussurrou sorrindo sapeca.  
  
- Você já ficou bêbada? - Patty-chan perguntou meio intrigada.  
  
- Eu não, mas já tomei conta do Miro-sensei...  
  
- Ah, é o seu primeiro porre, é? - a voz de Mu estava embebida de divertimento - Se prepare porque amanhã a coisa vai ser feia... - e a fala foi seguida de uma gostosa risada, que as meninas não entenderam o motivo.  
  
- Seu chato! - a retruca de Shaka saiu muito infantil, o que as assustou. Elas nunca imaginaram que ele pudesse ser tão... manhoso.  
  
- Meu, se continuar nesse ritmo, as coisas não vão pra frente - Patty-chan manifestou o que todas ali estavam pensando.  
  
- Bem que o pessoalzinho lá do Olimpo podia dar um jeito, né? - KS resmungou para si mesma - Eu não vou agüentar muito mais tempo, não.  
  
Mais um tempinho de um diálogo que não pareceu ir para frente (afinal de contas, elas queriam que eles chegassem logo nos "finalmentes"), uma frase despertou a atenção de todas.  
  
- Como pôde fazer isso com você mesmo? - Mu ralhou - Por que bebeu desse jeito? Você está precisando é de um bom banho frio!  
  
Nenhuma delas conseguiu evitar olhar para dentro quando ouviram o protesto de Shaka. Ficaram impressionadas quando viram Mu carregando o budista com facilidade. Realmente, o tibetano era bem mais forte do que aparentava.  
  
- Yes! - Koorime e Misao fizeram um "high-five" não muito escandaloso para não chamar a atenção - Agora sim.  
  
- Como assim "yes"? - Belier assustou-se.  
  
- Não deu pra notar? Banhos inocentes sempre acabam em tudo, menos em um banho verdadeiro - a discípula de Saga comentou sorrindo tão abertamente que parecia que tinha acabado de ganhar um belíssimo presente - E com um deles bêbado...  
  
- Uhu... as coisas estão começando a esquentar - KS esperou mais um tempinho antes de entrar silenciosamente para dentro do salão.  
  
- O que você tá fazendo, sua maluca? - Belier perguntou exaltada para logo depois notar que não só KS, mas Misao também, já se esgueirava na mesma direção tomada pelo seu mestre.  
  
- Quero ver até onde eles vão. Anda logo, vocês duas! Vão ficar aí pensando na morte da bezerra? - Misao perguntou pela outra amiga, que já havia dobrado a esquina que dava para a piscina do Grande Mestre.  
  
- Não! Está fria! - a voz de Shaka ecoou por todo o recinto, fazendo com que Patty quase derrubasse uma mesa cheia de garrafas vazias e taças de metal por causa do susto. Porém, graças aos poderes telecinéticos de Belier, as quatro não foram descobertas. Até ficaram com medo que o cosmo dela tivesse sido detectado, mas, ao que parecia, Mu e Shaka estavam entretidos demais para prestarem atenção em outra coisa.  
  
- Meu Zeus! - KS, que havia chegado antes, espiava por trás de uma coluna a dupla mergulhada na grande piscina - Sabia que Shaka-san era bonito, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto assim.  
  
E era a mais pura verdade. Shaka, naquele momento, era a personificação da beleza. O cabelo estava todo molhado, assim como a roupa estava encharcada, fazendo com que essa ficasse colada a um corpo muito bem definido, apesar do pouco exercício físico. Ao que parecia, o budista havia sido mergulhado na piscina por Mu, a julgar pelo estado em que se encontrava.  
  
- Ai, acho que vou desmaiar - Belier estava com os olhos arregalados, mas com um brilho nas íris claras que indicavam sua animação, assim como o sorriso bobo - Nunca imaginei que fosse ver esse tipo de coisa ao vivo!  
  
- ... e agora que já estou todo molhado mesmo, você poderia me soltar, por gentileza? - a voz de Shaka saiu meio revoltada, tirando todo mundo (inclusive Mu) de seus devaneios. Mal sabia a reencarnação de Buda que, além do tibetano, ele tinha uma pequena platéia admirando sua peculiar beleza.  
  
- Pois não! - Mu soltou-o sem aviso prévio, e o loiro levou outro banho.  
  
As meninas não sabiam se riam da situação ou se saíam correndo dali, pois, naquele momento, tiveram a impressão de que Shaka seria capaz de destruir meio mundo, a julgar pelo olhar enervado do indiano.  
  
Todas estavam optando pela segunda alternativa (assim como o novo Mestre), quando a imagem de Mu repentinamente sumiu do campo de visão delas. Ele havia caído com tudo dentro da água! Se a capa já estava pesada por estar molhada até a metade, imagine com ela totalmente encharcada?  
  
- Me ajude a tirar isso, caso contrário não consigo sair dessa piscina! - o indiano parecia estar longe de querer colaborar, fazendo com que Mu tivesse como única alternativa tentar se livrar do vestuário sozinho. Quando conseguiu o que queria, olhou magoado para Shaka - Nunca mais vou tentar te ajudar, seu... seu... bêbado!  
  
Belier quase teve um enfarto ao vislumbrar a nova situação. Ela nunca havia visto seu mestre com menos do que as roupas de treinamento (ao contrário das outras, que tinham mestres um pouco mais "soltos" e já os havia visto apenas de calça, ou quando tinham mais sorte, apenas de bermuda), o que tornou aquela imagem ainda mais valiosa. O corpo de Mu era simplesmente maravilhoso, bem torneado e nada de músculos a mais. Era tudo no seu devido lugar.  
  
- Por todos os deuses do Olimpo... - Patrícia foi a primeira que conseguiu vocalizar alguma coisa - Mas o que é isso?  
  
- Espero que não seja um sonho - Misao comentou para si mesma.  
  
- Se for, eu não quero acordar tão cedo - KS completou, mas saiu do transe quando viu uma cena que não sabia classificar como sendo boa ou ruim - Ih... acho que as coisas vão mudar um pouco.  
  
Shaka estava se aproximando perigosamente de Mu, e este se afastava com uma expressão que indicava seu medo. Ninguém sabia como o indiano iria reagir, mas com certeza o tibetano não iria ficar parado para ver. O ferreiro ficou ainda mais ansioso quando chegou à beirada da piscina, e quase caiu afogado dentro d'água quando o outro colou seu corpo ao dele, pressionando-o contra a borda, com um olhar tão sedutor que deixaria Afrodite ou Miro com inveja.  
  
- Que doideira! - KS quase não conseguiu se conter, tamanha era a sua euforia, e logo em seguida virou-se para a amiga mais velha - Be-chan, você tá... Be-chan?  
  
Belier estava em estado de choque. Não, aquilo era um sonho, não era? Só podia... tá, um sonho MUITO ousado, mas um sonho, mesmo assim. Por todos os deuses do Olimpo! Aquele tipo de coisa não acontecia com tanta freqüência, acontecia? Tudo bem que Shaka estava bêbado, mas ele ainda estava no controle da mente, não estava? Foi o que deu a entender por algumas atitudes suas até o momento. Mas então, como explicar aquilo? Será que ele correspondia o que Mu sentia por ele? Qual era a probabilidade de se ter tantos gays em uma única região? Era bem pequena. Mas então... ah, estava ficando confusa!  
  
- O que você está fazendo?! - Mu olhou assustado para o loiro, seu rosto vermelho de vergonha. Definitivamente Shaka não estava completamente consciente do que estava fazendo. Nunca, em uma situação normal, ele agiria daquele modo.  
  
- Que pergunta boba... - Shaka pressionou levemente seus quadris contra os de Mu, que gemeu levemente ao contato - Agora mesmo eu vou te beijar, e você não vai me impedir... - ele o beijou suavemente nos lábios - E nem resistir... - Shaka beijou-o novamente, seus lábios se movendo sensualmente pelos de Mu.  
  
Aquilo já era demais! Ninguém ali agüentaria por muito mais tempo. A água poderia estar no zero absoluto, com certeza nenhum daqueles dois sentiria isso, já que os toques estavam mais ousados e definitivamente, do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, eles não parariam somente nas "preliminares".  
  
- Shaka... - Mu conseguiu sussurrar assim que apartaram o beijo - Por favor...  
  
- "Por favor", o quê? - Shaka voltou o rosto para ele, mas continuou provocando-o com mãos hábeis - "Por favor, pare", ou "Por favor, continue"?  
  
- Por favor, vamos para o meu quarto... - foi tudo que Mu conseguiu dizer, uma vez que Shaka o acariciava levemente sob a água.  
  
Nenhuma das garotas sabia o que fazer, mesmo com o que ouviram o ferreiro falar. Desde que Shaka prensara Mu contra a beira da piscina, elas haviam se esquecido até de respirar.  
  
- Hum, quer dizer que eu vou conhecer o quarto do Mestre, finalmente... me diga, quantas servas já passaram por lá? - perguntou maliciosamente, mas deixando transparecer uma ponta de ciúme que não passou despercebida pelas espectadoras.  
  
- Não sei na época de Saga... - Mu gemeu, tombando a cabeça para frente, sua franja molhada tocando o ombro de Shaka, quando este segurou seu sexo com firmeza. - Mas... mas desde que estou aqui, não houve ninguém... você vai ser o primeiro...  
  
O loiro sorriu satisfeito, e se afastou, indo em direção à escada.  
  
Mu observou-o sair da água, enquanto terminava de tirar sua túnica, deixando-a cair à beira da piscina. As garotas ficaram meio receosas, já que Shaka estava perigosamente perto delas. Porém, ao que parecia, ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em olhar para as colunas à beira da piscina, para alívio delas.  
  
- Você vai demorar? - disse o loiro, provocando.  
  
Mu não perdeu mais tempo, saiu rapidamente da piscina e, tomando o outro pela mão, levou-o para seu quarto, passando correndo por elas, que se encolheram um pouco.  
  
Deixaram que uns minutos corressem antes de terem certeza de que poderiam sair dos lugares.  
  
- Ai... - foi a primeira coisa que Belier disse depois de quase meia hora.  
  
- Alguém poderia me explicar o que foi aquilo? - Patty-chan perguntou, parecendo ter uma dificuldade alucinante para ficar sobre os pés.  
  
- Meu... - KS suspirou pesadamente. Tudo bem que ela queria ver até onde eles iriam, mas... não imaginava que Mu e Shaka, conhecidos por serem reservados demais, pudessem ter tanto fogo!  
  
- Gente, acho melhor a gente puxar o carro, né? - Misao foi mais prática, apesar de também estar como as amigas.  
  
Logo as quatro estavam deixando definitivamente o salão. A mente fervilhando, com mil e uma idéias de como abordar os dois. Inconscientemente elas estavam com um sorrisinho nos lábios: mais um casal havia se formado naquele Santuário, para felicidade delas... mais um para elas atazanarem a vida.  
  
Continua...  
  
AH, QUE MARAVILHA!! XD Meu, que calorão! Adorei fazer esse cap... ^^ Espero que tenham gostado, também. Deu pra notar que os diálogos entre o Mu e o Shaka foram tiradas da fic "O Porre e a piscina"? É, tirei todas de lá... é que eu não vi outro jeito de abordar o tema sem colocar as falas exatamente como estavam, mas acho que deu. Deixem seus coments, OK? B-jaum!  
  
Ah, antes que eu esqueça: Amélia-san e Prudence-chan... podem ter certeza que eu não deixaria o Mu-san daquele jeito, todo chateadinho... se tem uma coisa que ele não ficou nesse cap foi ficar chateado, né? ^^ Estou adorando os coments de vocês, viu? Valeu. 


	5. Capítulo 4: Enlouquecendo a Deusa

Amazonas  
  
Capítulo 4: Enlouquecendo a deusa  
  
Era meio-dia, aproximadamente, e as quatro meninas já estavam subindo as escadarias que davam para a sala do Grande Mestre. Estavam muito eufóricas para verem os dois novos pombinhos. Ficaram sabendo através de Shiryu, que havia ido se despedir do novo mestre, já que só ficara ali por causa da festa de noivado do amigo Seiya, que Mu e Shaka estavam conversando animadamente à mesa de refeições do Santuário, e não teriam notado sua presença se não tivesse chamado a atenção deles.  
  
"- Mu parecia bem contente... bem mais do que o já vi em todas as vezes que o vi", Dragão parecia também animado. Não parecia estar incomodado que seu grande amigo estivesse com outro homem. Isso ficou confirmado quando ele falou paralelamente "Belier, não deixe que Shaka chateie Mu, tá bom?". Estava mais do claro que a única coisa que o rapaz queria era que Mu fosse feliz, ao lado de quem quer que fosse.  
  
Logo as quatro estava no pátio, e estavam prestes a apressarem o passo, quando Saori Kido apareceu diante delas.  
  
- Bom dia, meninas - ela cumprimentou-as sorrindo, mas elas sabiam que era apenas fachada, porque a reencarnação da deusa da sabedoria não gostava muito delas... algo que era mútuo.  
  
- Bom dia, senhorita - Misao respondeu pelas amigas.  
  
- Onde vão?  
  
- Falar com o mestre de Belier...  
  
- Não sei se ele está recebendo visitas - Saori comentou e seu sorrisinho alterou-se um pouco, o que Belier não gostou nem um pouco. Era um sorriso meio estranho.  
  
- Por que não? - KS retrucou, retribuindo o sorriso. Ao que parecia, ela também percebera, mas reagiu de modo diferente.  
  
- Ele está conversando com Shaka... parecem muito entretidos - apesar de ela sustentar o sorriso, deu para notar um leve rubor em suas faces.  
  
"Hum... é a nossa chance", Patty pensou, mas escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e logo sorriu serenamente.  
  
- O que houve, senhorita Kido? Algo a incomoda? - a mais jovem perguntou.  
  
- Não. Por quê?  
  
- Não, é que... desculpe a minha indelicadeza, mas a senhorita esta meio... estranha.  
  
As outras três estavam segurando o riso. Patrícia estava dando uma de inocente, mas elas sabiam que a garota era mestra em esconder as verdadeiras intenções. Aprendera com Kamus a fazê-lo, não importando que máscara utilizasse. Ele usava uma de extrema seriedade, mas ela tinha uma que transmitia uma certa inocência. Claro que alguns não engoliam, mas outros, como Saori, caiam como patinhos.  
  
- Como assim "estranha"? - Saori desmanchou o sorriso rapidamente.  
  
- Te incomoda saber que dois de seus cavaleiros mais poderosos estão juntos? - puxa, ela foi rápida no gatilho! - Se fosse assim, te incomodaria ver Kamus-sensei e Miro-san juntos, mas não é o que parece... ou isso incomoda, também, e nunca notamos?  
  
- Claro que não! - aparentemente, a jovem de cabelos arroxeados já não estava mais gostando do sorriso inocente de Patty e o caminho que a conversa estava tomando, a julgar pelo tom de voz que começou a usar - Ora essa... se eles se gostam, eu não posso impedir.  
  
- Mas então por que ficou rígida quando falou de Mu-san e Shaka-san?  
  
- Eu não fiquei... foi impressão sua.  
  
- Não, não foi impressão. Tenho uma visão muito apurada, senhorita. Treino freqüentemente com meu mestre, e posso me gabar de uma visão muito sensível a qualquer movimento, por mais sutil que seja.  
  
- ... - aquele excesso de cortesia estava deixando a deusa maluca. Estava mais do que claro que aquelas meninas estavam querendo levá-la à loucura.  
  
- O que houve, senhorita Saori? - Misao perguntou, um pouco mais séria. Ao contrário da amiga mais nova, ela aprendera com Saga que, mesmo demonstrando o que sente, pode-se tirar bom proveito de uma situação - Isso realmente te incomoda, ou é só impressão nossa?  
  
- Bom...  
  
- Ah, acho que entendi! - KS se intrometeu, sorrindo sarcasticamente.  
  
- Acha que foi por causa da educação dela, KS? - Belier perguntou de um jeito calmo.  
  
As duas também estavam pondo em prática os ensinamentos de conduta em uma situação instável que seus mestres ensinaram. Koorime havia aprendido que demonstrar segurança, mesmo não estando totalmente, pode deixar o inimigo com as bases um pouco frágeis, o suficiente para derrubá-lo; nem sempre funcionava, mas com certeza era mais que suficiente para tirar Saori do sério. Já Belier, por ter Mu como mestre, aprendera a manter a cabeça fria; isso sempre ajudaria a maquinar alguma estratégia que gastasse menos energia e tempo.  
  
- Como assim? - Saori realmente não entendeu o que Belier quis dizer com aquela pergunta.  
  
- Ah, sejamos práticas, senhorita... - começou a mais velha das quatro - A senhorita foi criada nos modos tradicionais, digo, não nos modos do Santuário.  
  
- Se tivesse sido criada no Santuário, - Misao prosseguiu, ainda séria. Nunca gostou da jovem Kido, então por que demonstrar o contrário? - não ficaria tão chocada com os casais não-tradicionais.  
  
- Mas quem disse que eu fico chocada?  
  
- Ah, pára com isso... - pediu a discípula de Miro - Tá estampado na sua testa.  
  
- Como é!? Mais respeito comigo, hein?! - as coisas estavam começando a ficar interessantes - E o que querem dizer com "se tivesse sido criada no Santuário"?  
  
- Nós, do Santuário, - Belier começou a falar como se estivesse explicando algo complexo demais para uma criancinha de cinco anos - somos criados segundo as tradições da Grécia Antiga. Em resumo, não nos importamos com os relacionamentos que a sociedade vê com olhos duvidosos. Sabe, relacionamentos entre pessoas de mesmo sexo ou entre consangüíneos ou até mesmo entre discípulo e mestre.  
  
- A exemplo de Kanon-san e Saga-sensei - Misao deu de ombros, como se estivesse falando de uma matéria de revista de fofoca sem muita importância.  
  
- Nani?!  
  
- Não sabia? - Patty perguntou, fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para manter a expressão serena - Eles são amantes.  
  
- Vocês estão mentindo... - Saori não podia acreditar que Saga era não só gay, mas também praticava incesto!  
  
- Pergunte a qualquer um - Misao voltou a encará-la, demonstrando uma certa descrença; ninguém poderia ser tão mongo, poderia? - Não sabia MESMO?  
  
- Eu não! - aquelas garotas estavam mesmo querendo jogá-la num manicômio.  
  
- Puxa... tá parecendo marido traído, sabia? Sempre o último a saber - KS ainda sorria sarcástica.  
  
- Senhorita Saori, - Patty ainda mantinha aquele sorrisinho que mais um pouco faria Saori se descabelar - mais na cara do que já tá, só se os dois andassem com uma placa escrita em néon: "Sou o amante do meu irmão!" Todo mundo sacou, assim como o relacionamento do Máscara da Morte com Afrodite...  
  
- Pelo menos dos dois a senhorita já sabia, né? - a discípulo de Saga perguntou, já meio revoltada com a alienação de Saori. Zeus deveria estar bêbado ou realmente drogado quando permitiu que sua querida filha reencarnar numa garota como Saori Kido.  
  
- Bom... mais ou menos.  
  
- Peraí! Ou bem sabe ou não! - Misao agora estava mesmo furiosa - Ah, cara, desisto. Senhorita, desculpe-me o mau jeito, mas... putz grila, vá ser alienada assim no Submundo!  
  
- Eu não sou obrigada a ficar de olho nos "casaizinhos" que se formam por aí! - Saori frisou bem as aspas.  
  
- O que a senhorita tem contra os "casaizinhos"?! - a segunda mais velha também frisou, sarcasticamente, as aspas, e já estava entrando em um bate- boca com a reencarnação da deusa Athena.  
  
- Mi-chan, calma... - Belier pediu, colocando as mãos nos ombros da amiga - Não se estresse por tão pouco.  
  
- Está me chamando de pouca coisa? - a deusa de cabelos roxos estava ficando vermelha de raiva.  
  
"Se a carapuça servir...", KS pensou, mas não exteriorizou.  
  
- Não foi o que ela quis dizer, não é, Be-chan? - Misao não entendia como Patrícia conseguia ficar com aquele fingimento por tanto tempo. Kamus realmente era um bom professor.  
  
- De maneira alguma... - a discípula de Áries respondeu rapidamente, mas também estava com os mesmos pensamentos de Koorime.  
  
- Senhorita, por que não marca um dia para ter uma conversinha com a Marin e a Shina? - Koorime propôs, sorrindo mais abertamente - Elas foram criadas da mesma maneira que nós e tenho certeza que elas não verão problema algum em fazê-la mudar de opinião sobre certas coisas.  
  
- Não faço questão de mudar minhas idéias.  
  
- Credo, conservadores me deixam maluca, sabia?  
  
- Eu não me importo com o que você acha dos conservadores. Eu sou uma e não nego.  
  
- Pois acho que a senhorita negou isso um tempinho atrás... - Patty segurou o queixo de um modo pensativo e fez uma carinha de estou-realmente-confusa- por-favor-esclareça-isso-para-mim - Na hora que disse que não pode impedi- los, se eles realmente se gostam. Um conservador não diria isso.  
  
- Ei, é verdade... - KS colocou mais lenha na fogueira - A senhorita se contradisse, senhorita Kido.  
  
- Então quer dizer que a senhorita é dissimulada? - Belier manteve a expressão calma, apesar de estar rindo loucamente por dentro - Puxa... não esperava isso da senhorita.  
  
- Não é isso! - agora Saori estava querendo enfiar as quatro numa privada e dar inúmeras descargas.  
  
- Então é o quê? - Misao estava com a mesma expressão que Koorime, dessa vez. Estava adorando ver a neta de Mitsumasa Kido em maus lençóis - Não dá para negar que a senhorita se contradisse...  
  
- Além do que... - qualquer coisa que a discípula de Miro fosse falar, foi interrompida pela voz serena de Mu, que estava, pela primeira vez depois que virara mestre do Santuário, sem a pesada máscara.  
  
- Bom dia, meninas... - as quatro retrucaram animadas, mas Saori respondeu meio contrariada - E então, senhorita Saori, o que queria falar comigo?  
  
- Não, é... - ela começou, meio perdida, tentando lembrar o motivo que a levara até lá - Eu queria saber... saber se já tá tudo ajeitado para a reunião de amanhã.  
  
- Ah, tá, tá tudo ajeitado. Só falta o Kamus terminar uns ajustes.  
  
- Então... - a jovem ainda parecia extremamente sem-graça, sem saber onde enfiar a cara, e as quatro amazonas estavam rindo baixinho da cara que a deusa estava fazendo - Então a gente se fala amanhã?  
  
- Claro. Mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Não, não. Eu tenho que ir, agora... tenho algumas coisas para conversar com o Seiya. Com licença - e logo ela estava indo em direção às escadas que levavam para a casa de Peixes, praticamente correndo.  
  
- Sei... conversar sobre anatomia humana - Koorime cochichou, arrancando maiores risadas das amigas.  
  
- O que houve com ela? - Mu perguntou com um brilho inocente nos olhos.  
  
- Sei lá - Belier respondeu e logo depois se pendurou no braço direito do mestre com um enorme sorriso, querendo deixar o assunto 'Saori' de lado - É verdade que o senhor está com o Shaka-san?  
  
- Tem a ver com a gente, essa atitude da Saori-san? - Mu conhecia sua discípula muito bem para saber quando ela queria desviar assunto, mas não conseguiu evitar de corar com a pergunta dela.  
  
- Ah, foi - Koorime respondeu dando de ombros - É ela quem não aceita que o senhor e o Shaka-san estão juntos.  
  
- E quem disse que eu e Shaka estamos juntos? - o jovem mestre corou ainda mais.  
  
- Um passarinho verde contou - Patrícia sorria verdadeiramente, dessa vez.  
  
- Um passarinho chamado Shiryu - completou Misao, com o humor renovado.  
  
- Bom, pelo visto teremos um guisado de dragão um dia desses... - Mu começou a andar em direção ao salão de refeições do Santuário e foi seguido de perto pelas garotas, que riram com a brincadeirinha - Eu queria falar pessoalmente para vocês, mas... sim, eu estou com o Shaka.  
  
- Ah, que legal! Sabia que uma hora ele ia falar! - Belier pulou no pescoço do mestre, sorrindo largamente.  
  
Essa atitude assustou a todos. Quem costumava fazer isso era KS com Miro; as outras não faziam isso com seus mestres por diferentes motivos: Belier por ser extremamente tímida; Misao porque, além de Saga ser muito alto, poderia dar um ataque de ciúme no irmão dele, o que desencadearia numa tragédia; e Patrícia por um motivo bem plausível: Kamus era sério demais, mesmo adorando a "irmãzinha".  
  
- Você sabia que ele gostava de mim?  
  
- Tínhamos as nossas pistas, Mu-san - Patty-chan falou, dando por encerrada a discussão.  
  
Todos entraram no salão animados, principalmente as jovens aprendizes a amazonas. Iriam conversar com o novo casal do Santuário e ainda já tinham enlouquecido a garota mais mala que se tinha notícia... e olha que era apenas a hora do almoço!  
  
Continua...  
  
Hum... o que posso dizer? A-DO-REI escrever esse cap. Gente, os diálogos com a Saori foram as melhores de se escrever. Antes eu não achava nada da Saori (não cheirava nem fedia), mas depois que começaram a passar de novo CdZ... cara, que menina é essa? Fala sério, viu.  
  
Ah, antes que eu esqueça: estou com um projeto interessante para essa fic, mas falo depois, quando tudo estiver pronto. Nele, vocês terão a oportunidade de conhecer mais intimamente as novas amazonas. Até lá, comentem, por favor.  
  
Respondendo os comentários:  
  
Patty-chan: Brigada por aparecer, moxa! Espero que você coloque mais coments, viu?  
  
Prudence-chan: Pode ter certeza que eles não vão ficar muito bravos... afinal, já estão acostumados com o nosso jeito ^^  
  
Amélia-san: Não sei se vai ter tanto cap pra você ler, mas espero que o conteúdo compense a quantidade.  
  
Misao-chan: Que bom que você também apareceu, moxa! Só faltava você!  
  
Té mais, people, e valeu pelos comentários! 


	6. Capítulo 5: Treino?

Amazonas  
  
Capítulo 5: Treino?  
  
Depois da "conversa" que Saori tivera com as mais jovens aprendizes a amazonas do Santuário, a reencarnação de Athena não conversava com quase ninguém (ou não conseguia, ou realmente não queria, o que era mais provável). Muitos não entendiam o porquê da atitude, mas ninguém reclamava, já que a situação não incomodava... e isso já tinha mais ou menos duas semanas.  
  
- Zeus... nem eu era tão distraído assim - Miro comentou consigo mesmo, olhando para sua aluna, que olhava para um ponto fixo, não parecendo prestar atenção nele, o que dificilmente acontecia - Dá pra acordar, criatura do Olimpo?!  
  
- Ãh? - Koorime finalmente havia retornado do mundo da imaginação com o chamado exigente.  
  
- Por todos os deuses, menina, o que tanto olha para lá? - Escorpião virou- se para ver o que tanto chamava a atenção de sua discípula, quando deu de cara com a sua deusa, que atravessava as arenas de treinamento, indo na direção que se encontrava seu atualmente noivo treinando com os outros cavaleiros de bronze (os que haviam ficado no Santuário, ou seja, todos, menos Shiryu).  
  
Como se atendendo a um chamado mental, Saori virou-se para olhá-los e acabou encarando KS diretamente. Com um sorriso dissimulado, a futura amazona acenou para ela, como num "alegre" cumprimento de 'bom dia', o que a deixou ao mesmo tempo ofendida e envergonhada. Virou-se rapidamente e apressou o passo.  
  
"Beleza... não imaginei que a gente chegaria tão longe."  
  
- E você não vai dizer por que ela está assim com a gente? - Miro intimou a garota a falar - Kamus me disse que ela tá agindo assim desde a última reunião da Fundação Kido que ele foi com ela, Mu e Shaka.  
  
- Pra quê? - KS deu de ombros - Se ela quiser ficar assim, ignorando a gente, que fique. Tá fazendo alguma diferença na nossa vida? Na minha não tá.  
  
- Deveria ter mais respeito com a senhorita Saori, sabia? - Escorpião comentou, indo em direção à saída das arenas de treino - Nem parece que quer ser uma defensora de Athena.  
  
- Ow, peralá! Uma coisa é respeitar Athena, outra é respeitar a Saori - ela pegou o laptop que havia levado para mexer depois do treinamento e correu para alcançá-lo.  
  
- São a mesma pessoa.  
  
- No way, man! Parece que nunca notou, mas ela muda de comportamento em diferentes situações. Quando ela tá em batalha, age como uma verdadeira deusa. Essa sim eu vou defender com unhas e dentes quando for amazona. Mas, fora de batalhas, ela não passa de uma menina mimada, que acha que tá podendo, só porque é a reencarnação de uma deusa e "neta" do famoso Mitsumasa Kido... e pra onde a gente tá indo?  
  
- Vamos para a área reservada para os cavaleiros de ouro. Não deve ter ninguém lá, agora... não dá pra treinar num lugar movimentado como as arenas de treinamento do Santuário, porque você vai acabar se machucando com essa distração... e tenho que admitir que você tá certa com relação à Saori.  
  
- Admita, Miro-sensei, - Koorime deu um sorriso de quem aprontara alguma coisa - você gosta tanto da Saori quanto do Afrodite.  
  
- Acho que não chega a tanto, mas é verdade - deu uma risada gostosa, junto com a sua aluna.  
  
Logo ambos chegaram em um local extremamente amplo (aparentava ter o tamanho de meio estádio de futebol), a céu aberto, cercado por uma arquibancada semelhante ao Coliseu. Devido à acústica do lugar, foi possível ouvir o eco de golpes sendo dados.  
  
- Puxa, pelo visto não treinaremos sozinhos - Miro comentou, indo em direção ao grupinho do outro lado.  
  
Quando chegaram mais perto, puderam ver que Patty e Misao treinavam lutando entre si, sendo inspecionadas por seus respectivos mestres. Aioria e Marin estavam de namorico em um degrau da arquibancada (ao que parecia, Leão havia parado um pouco seu treinamento) e Mu estava uns três degraus abaixo, olhando fixamente para Shaka, que estava também na arena, na sua famosa posição de meditação, com uma bola de energia brilhante dourada sobre sua cabeça.  
  
No entanto, tanto Miro quanto KS sentiram falta de algo. Ou melhor, de alguém.  
  
- Cadê a Be-chan? - a discípula de Escorpião perguntou, olhando para os lados.  
  
O que se seguiu foi tão rápido, que os dois só se deram conta da situação quando ela já tinha terminado. Belier apareceu repentinamente atrás da amiga mais jovem (que deu um berro de susto), e quase que simultaneamente uma rajada de energia saiu da bola sobre a cabeça de Shaka, indo em direção a discípula de Mu, e, conseqüentemente, em direção aos recém-chegados. Belier sumiu tão repentinamente quanto apareceu, para fugir do ataque. Se não fosse pela velocidade dos escorpianos, com certeza teriam sido atingidos.  
  
- Ficou maluco, criatura?! - Miro perguntou revoltado, berrando a plenos pulmões, mas Virgem não moveu um músculo - Que pensa que tá fazendo, seu louco!?  
  
- Ele tá me ajudando a treinar o teletransporte da Belier! - Mu respondeu pelo namorado, que ainda não havia dado sinal de que sairia daquela posição tão cedo.  
  
- Mas isso não inclui churrasco de dois escorpiões, né?!  
  
- Ai, meu Zeus... - KS ofegava, apoiada nos próprios joelhos - Shaka-san, ficou doido?!  
  
- Maus, KS! - Belier, que havia reaparecido em um ponto bem mais afastado da amiga, pediu, tendo logo em seguida de sumir de novo, pois mais um golpe era dado por Shaka.  
  
- Desculpa, Miro - Mu pediu, saltando das arquibancadas - É que ela ainda não consegue controlar onde vai parar quando está no meio de uma batalha. Sabe como é, muita adrenalina.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas podia treinar de um jeito menos perigoso, né? Pelo menos menos perigoso pros outros.  
  
- A Koorime tem que treinar também, não?  
  
- Tem.  
  
- Então, elas poderiam treinar juntas. O que acha?  
  
- Não é má idéia...  
  
- Shaka, pode parar! - o jovem ferreiro pediu ao namorado, e segundos depois a bola de energia já não estava mais sobre sua cabeça e ele se levantava calmamente.  
  
- KS, treine o "Restrição" - Miro pediu para a aluna - Suas ondas ainda estão fracas.  
  
- Tá legal.  
  
Porém, nem bem eles terminaram de conversar...  
  
- Crystal Wall!! - a voz de Belier adentrou os ouvidos de todos e, segundos depois, um golpe acerta a parede invisível e uma crosta de gelo se forma diante deles.  
  
- Vou contas até dez - Escorpião sussurrou para si mesmo, arrancando uma risada divertida de Áries - Eu só posso estar sonhando. Primeiro é a Saori, depois o Shaka, agora o Kamus... que que tá acontecendo?! Parece complô!  
  
- Ai, gomen, Miro-san! - Patty-chan berrou de onde estava - O golpe era para acertar a Mi-chan.  
  
- Miro, acalme-se! - Kamus ordenou, parecendo mais sério que o normal - Esse tipo de coisa acontece em qualquer treinamento.  
  
- É porque não foi você que foi interrompido pelo menos três vezes em uma manhã só!  
  
- Ele foi - Aioria falou - Primeiro foi a Saori, que apareceu para falar com Saga alguma coisa sobre a reunião mensal do Santuário, só que, com essa atitude estranha que ela vem tendo nessas últimas semanas, ficou pelo menos quinze minutos tentando falar alguma coisa com nexo.  
  
- Depois foi o Hyoga que apareceu aí para falar com Kamus - Marin continuou - Você sabe que, dos cavaleiros de bronze, ele e o Shun são os queridinhos das meninas. Cisne falou rápido com Aquário, mas levou um tempinho conversando com a Misao, a Patty-chan e a Belier.  
  
- E agora é você, Miro - Saga completou, rindo - E não provoca muito, não, porque o Kamus tá pra lá de estressado por causa disso.  
  
- E pelo visto não vai parar por aí... - Marin comentou mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outro, mas os demais acabaram ouvindo.  
  
A uma distância razoável estavam Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Misty, e mais dois cavaleiros de prata, que as jovens nem sabiam quem eram. Nunca tinham visto tantos cavaleiros inúteis reunidos em um lugar só (os cavaleiros de prata nunca fizeram nada que prestasse, exceto as amazonas, que eram um pouco mais conscientes das coisas).  
  
- O que pensa que está fazendo, Afrodite? - Belier, por ser a mais próxima, perguntou assim que o quinteto chegou mais perto.  
  
- Como assim, "queridinha"? - Afrodite respondeu - Viemos treinar.  
  
- Mas essa é a área reservada aos cavaleiros de ouro, e não para os de prata - Misao olhou para os três cavaleiros "intrusos" como se olhasse um verme - Até onde eu sei, esses aí não são.  
  
- E nem você é, "gracinha" - Misty tomou a palavra.  
  
- Mas somos aprendizes deles - Patty apontou para os cavaleiros atrás delas - Seremos amazonas de ouro em pouco tempo, "flor".  
  
- Além do que, eles estão na minha companhia e na do MdM - Peixes completou.  
  
- Isso não tem nada a ver, Afrodite, e você sabe - Saga falou sério - Está fazendo isso pra tumultuar.  
  
- Claro que não, "querido".  
  
"Hum... espere só o Kanon-san saber disso", Misao deu um tapinha na testa. "Não vai sobrar pétala de rosa sobre pétala pra contar a história."  
  
- PQP, eu odeio bicha afetada! - KS deu um berro, assustando todo mundo - Pára com essa história de "queridinha", "gracinha", "querido", que eu já tô ficando doente!  
  
- Você não parece ficar doente com os amassos do Kamus com o Miro - um dos cavaleiros de prata que estavam ali de ganso comentou.  
  
- É porque eles não ficam dando umas de chiliquentas, falando "Ai, quebrei a minha unha!", ou "Ah, tá chovendo! Vai desmanchar a minha chapinha!" - vários ali começaram a rir com as gracinhas da aprendiz de Miro.  
  
- Eles são bem mais discretos no requisito 'homossexualismo' - Misao completou, olhando diretamente para os cavaleiros de Lagarto e de Peixes - Tanto que tem um monte de mulher que dá em cima deles, que nem desconfiam que eles sejam. Coisa que não acontece com vocês dois.  
  
- A não ser pra uma troca de idéias sobre a cor do batom que "elas" usam - Patrícia falou, arrancando dessa vez não só risos dos outros, mas gargalhadas. Nem mesmo Mu e Shaka agüentaram.  
  
- Gays desse tipo não costumam impor muito respeito, sabiam? - Belier perguntou, constatando o óbvio, apenas para provocar mais.  
  
- Olha aqui, suas... - Misty começou a avançar, mas foi impedido pela voz tranqüila de Shaka.  
  
- Opa, opa, opa... olha lá o que vai fazer com essas meninas. Não vai querer sair daqui numa maca, vai?  
  
- E o que elas vão fazer? - o outro cavaleiro de prata provocou - Vai jogar os bichinhos de pelúcia na gente?  
  
- Restrição... - KS sussurrou tão baixo que quase ninguém ouviu, e a maioria só se deu conta do que aconteceu quando os três cavaleiros de prata não estavam conseguindo se mover  
  
- É bom realmente não provocarem, - Patty comentou - porque já estamos em um nível muito próximo ao dos cavaleiros de ouro.  
  
- Resumindo, - Misao sorria sarcasticamente - superamos vocês.  
  
- Se bem que, para superar vocês, não precisa muito - Belier encerrou o assunto.  
  
- Belier, acha que consegue teleportá-los para fora daqui? - Mu perguntou à sua discípula como se perguntasse as horas.  
  
- Talvez... sabe como é, teleporte não é o meu forte - ela sorriu malvadamente, fazendo os cavaleiros engolirem em seco. Vai saber se eles iriam mesmo parar do lado de fora da área restrita aos cavaleiros de ouro ou se iriam acabar em Asgard.  
  
- CHEGA!! - Kamus gritou, fazendo todos pararem na mesma hora - Olhem aqui, tô cansado dessas interrupções! Eu quero treinar a Patrícia, caramba! Afrodite, se for ficar falando asneiras, pegue esse seu grupinho infeliz e saia daqui! Sem mais um 'A'! - Aquário viu que um dos cavaleiros de prata (que ele também não fazia a mínima de quem era) queria protestar - Agora, se for pra treinar sério, vocês três, saiam daqui A-GO-RA, que esse lugar não é pra vocês! Estou sendo claro, ou preciso repetir?  
  
- Ei, Kamus, vai com calma - Máscara da Morte arriscou. Antes não o tivesse feito.  
  
- FUI CLARO!?!? - era visível que ele estava a ponto de explodir.  
  
- Foi! - foi a resposta mais que imediata.  
  
- ...  
  
- ...  
  
- O que foi? Vão ficar aí me olhando com essas caras de peixe morto? - Kamus estava ficando vermelho de raiva, o que raramente ocorria; nem mesmo Miro ou Patty o viram desse jeito - MEXAM ESSAS BUNDAS GORDAS E FAÇAM ALGO DE ÚTIL!!  
  
- Se essa daí liberar a gente, a gente pode até sair... - o cavaleiro que iria protestar comentou, olhando na direção de Koorime. Claro, a menina ainda estava usando o golpe "Restrição" neles!  
  
- Deixe-os ir, Koorime... - Kamus murmurou, sendo prontamente atendido.  
  
Em poucos segundos, os cinco já não estavam ali, para alegria da maioria.  
  
- Caramba, nunca tinha visto Kamus daquele jeito - Marin murmurou para o namorado - E você?  
  
- Também não... e nem quero vê-lo assim de novo.  
  
- Eu também. Dá medo.  
  
- Se dá...  
  
- Kamus-sensei, calma - Patrícia pediu, massageando o braço direito do mestre - Vai fazer mal.  
  
- Desculpa... mas é que não deu para segurar mais.  
  
- Eu sei - ela sorriu, amenizando o ânimo do homem.  
  
- KS, não precisa treinar o "Restrição", não, viu? - Miro falou para sua aluna.  
  
- Não? - a mais jovem o olhou intrigada.  
  
- Não... acho que tá bom assim. Se você parou um cavaleiro de prata, é porque o seu nível tá legal. O resto vem com o tempo.  
  
- Se está dizendo...  
  
Demorou um tempo, mas logo tudo já tinha melhorado, inclusive Kamus tinha voltado a ser o homem que todos estavam acostumados. Ninguém viu Afrodite e Máscara da Morte o resto do dia. Saori, por ser a deusa do Santuário, tinha que andar para lá e para cá o tempo todo, o que ocasionava inevitáveis (ou intencionais, dependendo do ponto de vista) encontros com Belier, Misao, KS e Patty. Já encontros com Hyoga e Shun eram visivelmente intencionais, mas ninguém ligava.  
  
E assim o dia passou, assim como a semana.  
  
Continua...  
  
Ah, finalmente! Meu, vocês não têm noção, mas esse cap levou uma era pra sair! Eu sei lá o que deu em mim... bom, mas o importante é que saiu ^^ Gostei de tê-lo escrito, assim como os outros.  
  
Bom, para o próximo cap, para quem não leu "O Desafio de Chronos", da Pipe- san, leiam. É que os próximos caps têm a idéia principal tirada de lá, e para que vocês tenham uma idéia do que vai acontecer, é bom darem uma lidinha.  
  
Bom, agora, às reviews, né? ^^  
  
Patty-chan: Realmente, apesar de eu não gostar do Seiya, acho que ele não merecia casar com a Saori... mas foi ele quem escolheu. Não posso fazer nada se ele tem mau gosto -_-;  
  
Sakura-san: Obrigada pelos elogios ^^ Espero que continue acompanhando, viu?  
  
Misao-chan: É isso aí, moxa! MORRA, SAORI!! =D  
  
Be-chan: Deixei a Saori muito monga? É... acho que sim. Pô, e ela é a reencarnação justo da deusa Athena, a deusa que eu mais gosto! ;_; Sacanagem...  
  
Well... acho que é só. Até mais, pessoal! 


	7. Capítulo 6: Vocês podem?

Amazonas  
  
Capítulo 6: Vocês podem?  
  
- Ai, que canseira! - Patty resmungou, soltando um bocejo logo em seguida - Ainda bem que a casa de Aquário é perto da sala do Grande Mestre.  
  
- Fale por você - Misao falou com uma voz que indicava seu cansaço também - A de Gêmeos é a terceira.  
  
- E a de Áries é a primeira! - Belier retrucou indignada - Por que tem de ser a primeira? Poderia ser uma das últimas, mas nããããããããooooo... tem que ser a primeira.  
  
- Se quiserem, podem dormir na de Escorpião - KS sugeriu - Miro-sensei não vai se importar.  
  
- Credo, essa viagem até o Reino dos Mares acabou com a gente! - a discípula de Kamus exclamou, bocejando mais uma vez - Vou até o salão só pra dar um 'oi' pro pessoal e depois eu me mando.  
  
- O Kanon-san pegou pesado nesse "intercâmbio" - a aluna do irmão do general marinho comentou - Acho que vou ter uma conversinha com ele quando ele voltar.  
  
- Pelo menos a gente treinou, como Kamus-sensei queria que fizéssemos um tempo atrás.  
  
- Patty-chan tem razão... - Koorime concordou, e, antes que conseguisse falar mais alguma coisa, vislumbrou uma silhueta extremamente alta e robusta. Era Aldebaran, sem dúvida.  
  
- Oi, garotas! - ele respirava pesado, como se tivesse corrido até a casa de Sagitário (por onde elas estavam passando no momento) numa velocidade alucinante - Então o cosmo que eu sentimos era de vocês, mesmo.  
  
- O que houve, Aldebaran-san? Está me assustando - Belier intimou o mais alto a falar.  
  
- Vocês precisam ver o que houve com seus próprios olhos.  
  
As quatro se entreolharam. Realmente as coisas não estavam cheirando nada bem. E parando para refletir um pouco, desde que chegaram, não haviam sentido o cosmo de seus mestres (coisa que era possível sentir da primeira casa zodiacal), mas estavam tão cansadas, que não pensavam em nada a não ser uma bela cama macia.  
  
Todos subiram as escadas numa velocidade que seria impossível para um ser humano comum atingir. As meninas estavam preocupadas com o que poderia ter ocorrido com seus professores.  
  
Logo estavam na sala do Grande Mestre e pararam na porta. O que viram as deixou tão estarrecidas que não conseguiram evitar uma exclamação:  
  
- AH, QUE FOFO!!! - os sorrisos evidenciavam a alegria delas.  
  
As vozes delas interromperam a movimentação do lugar, que não era pouca: um Miro de três anos arrastava um Shaka de dez meses de baixo da mesa pelos pés (Shiryu teve de tirar o loirinho das "mãos assassinas" de pequeno escorpiano); Hyoga estava engatinhando a procura de algo debaixo da mesa, que logo se revelou na figura de um Kamus de também três anos; um Shura da mesma idade de Miro chorava loucamente, com as mãozinhas massageando a cabeça (provavelmente havia batido na mesa); um pequeno Afrodite tentava pegar um abridor de cartas de cima da mesa, e Shun estava impedindo-o de fazer isso; um Saga de seis anos tentava acalmar um Mu de dez meses que chorava e tentava pegar uma caneta da mão de um Aioria de três anos.  
  
- Fofo? - Aldebaran estranhou. Pensou que teria de acalmar as meninas, e aquela reação o fez ficar sem saber o que fazer.  
  
E não só Aldebaran, mas todos ali presentes, estranharam. Logo que sentiram os cosmos das aprendizes, ficaram apreensivos e tentando achar mil maneiras que tentassem explicar a repentina aparição de Chronos, o deus do tempo, e que este "encolheu" seus queridos mestres.  
  
- Miro-chan, vem aqui! - KS rapidamente reconheceu seu pequeno mestre, ajoelhou-se e esperou que ele viesse até ela, o que não demorou muito - Ô, coisinha linda! Tudo bom?  
  
- Tudo... - ele sussurrou, estranhando um pouco aquela fisionomia, que lhe pareceu extremamente familiar; ela estava deixando-o extremamente confortável.  
  
- Hyoga-san, deixa eu ver o Kamus-chan - Patrícia também não resistiu, e logo estava com o pequenino nos braços - Oi, fofinho!  
  
- Oi... - ele respondeu, fazendo, inconscientemente, um carinho nela. Não entendia como alguém que, aparentemente, nunca tinha visto, podia trazer- lhe tanta paz interior.  
  
- Ah, que bebê mais lindo! - Belier pegou o choroso Mu e tentou acalmá-lo - Pronto, passou... a Be tá aqui. Sh... calma.  
  
Em segundos o pequenino estava sorrindo amavelmente para ela, que acabou derretendo em alegria. Aquele sorrisinho era lindo!  
  
- Oi, Saga - Misao, que havia acompanhado a amiga mais velha, cumprimentou o jovenzinho - O que houve com o Mu?  
  
- É que o Aioria tava querendo pegar a caneta que tava na mão do Mu. Aí o Mu começou a chorar.  
  
- Ah, tá... - Misao agora entendia o berreiro do ariano - Bom, então não deixe os bebês pegarem nada que seja pequeno e eles possam engolir, tá? É perigoso, e você é o mais velho deles... tem que ajudar a tomar conta deles, tá bom?  
  
- Tá - ele sorriu, fazendo o coração de sua "discípula" derreter. Com certeza Kanon iria ter um ataque epilético se o visse assim.  
  
- E Aioria, não pode pegar as coisas dos outros, tá bom?  
  
- Tá... - o pequeno leãozinho ficou meio acuado.  
  
- Não precisa ficar assim. Eu não estou brava - ela afagou amavelmente os cabelos castanhos rebeldes.  
  
- Bom, antes de vocês explicarem o que aconteceu - Belier começou, com Mu quase dormindo em seus braços - Temos que decidir quem vai tomar conta de quem... eu vou tomar conta do Mu-sensei.  
  
- E eu do Kamus-sensei! - Patty já se apressou, sem deixar que Hyoga se manifestasse (Cisne ficou louco da vida, mas não falou nada).  
  
- Eu nem preciso falar, né? - KS falou toda sorridente - Tenho certeza que sou a única, porque dificilmente alguém vai querer tomar conta de alguém agitado como ele... estou errada? - nenhuma resposta - Viram?  
  
- Eu tomo conta do Saga-sensei - Misao afagou a cabeça de seu mestre - Tenho certeza que ele vai se comportar, né?  
  
- Hai! - ele respondeu prontamente.  
  
E eles foram decidindo quem iria ficar com quem. O bebê Shaka iria ficar com Belier, também, com a ajuda de Aldebaran; Shun ficaria com Afrodite; Aioria ficou com Hyoga e Shura com Shiryu. Todos decidiram, inconscientemente, que Seiya não tomaria conta de ninguém (pelo menos não diretamente), já que era o mais irresponsável dos cinco cavaleiros de bronze.  
  
No entanto, outro problema surgiu: o lugar onde ficariam.  
  
- Não, MdM, você não vai ficar com o Afrodite na casa de Peixes! - Belier, que tinham decidido que ficaria com os bebês e Shun naquela casa, exclamou - Já tem o Aldebaran para ajudar; não precisamos de mais um cueca lá! Além do quê, você não vai resistir e vai tentar assediar o menino!  
  
- Tá me chamando de pedófilo?!  
  
- Não, mas te conhecendo bem, vai tentar alguma coisa com o Afrodite, mesmo com ele nessa idade!  
  
- Ora, essa...!  
  
- Gente, calma! - Shun tentou apartar, sem muito sucesso.  
  
Afrodite estava ficando assustado com aquela discussão, e acabou agarrando na perna de Andrômeda.  
  
Ali perto, uma dupla conversava mais serenamente, mas uma das partes estava meio brava.  
  
- Hyoga-san, desculpa... - Patrícia pediu, com Kamus e Aioria nos braços - Esqueci que você poderia querer cuidar do Kamus-sensei.  
  
- Ah, tudo bem - o rapaz estendeu os braços para pegar Leão. Mas para a garota era óbvio que não estava nada bem.  
  
- Por que não fica com a gente na casa de Aquário? - Patty teve uma iluminação - Assim eu ajudo você a cuidar do Aioria-san, e você cuida do Kamus-sensei, também.  
  
- Tem certeza?  
  
- Claro. Além do que, esse leãozinho aqui é bem agitado, né? - a menina afagou o cabelo de Aioria, que já estava começando a gostar daquilo.  
  
Já Koorime, que não precisa discutir onde ficaria, acabou entrando na "conversa" de Belier com Máscara da Morte.  
  
- Fica comigo na casa de Escorpião, então, MdM.  
  
- Como é?  
  
- É isso aí. Você quer ficar perto do Afrodite, não quer? Então, aproveita essa chance que estou dando.  
  
- ...  
  
- Alo! Tem alguém aí dentro? - KS começou a bater levemente na cabeça de Máscara, como se batendo em uma porta - Terra para MdM.  
  
- Tá, tá, tudo bem! - Câncer exclamou - Só pára com isso.  
  
Estava aquela bagunça, com gente falando aqui e ali, quando Ikki chegou. Fênix estranhou aquele falatório, e, encontrando seu irmão mais novo com o olhar, foi em sua direção. Shiryu acabou indo para lá, também, com Shura em seus braços, para tentar amenizar a discussão da discípula de Mu com Câncer (o que não precisou, porque a proposta de KS já havia sido aceita).  
  
- O que tá...? - Ikki parou a pergunta no meio, quando viu um bebê loirinho e um outro de cabelos lavanda nos braços de Belier (os dois se encaravam de um jeito meio estranho). Era impressão sua, ou aquele loiro era Shaka? Aquela pintinha na testa não enganava, mas... desde quando a reencarnação de Buda era um bebê com menos de um ano?  
  
- É, esse aí é o Shaka - Shiryu viu para onde o olhar do amigo estava - O deus Chronos resolveu passar uma "visitinha" aqui no Santuário para ver a "neta" - e apontou para Saori, que falava com Misao e Seiya ('falava' não era bem a palavra: elas estavam praticamente discutindo, com Seiya e Saga olhando; parecia que estavam vendo um jogo de tênis, pois ora olhavam para a deusa, ora para a aprendiz).  
  
- E como lembrança, deixou uns pequeninos aqui? Certo... - vendo que já tinha a atenção de Shun, Ikki comentou zombeteiro, olhando para Afrodite, que estava de mãos dadas com ele - Shun, pelo visto você tá com uma bela encrenca nas mãos.  
  
- Acho que você vai ter que ajudar a gente, Fênix - Aldebaran falou.  
  
- Querem que eu fique com o meu irmão?  
  
- Só se for de dia. A casa de Peixes está cheia.  
  
- Fica comigo na de Capricórnio - Shiryu propôs. Acabaram acatando a idéia.  
  
Já num outro canto do grande salão...  
  
- Por que tem que ser na casa de Sagitário?! - Saori exclamou exaltada, atraindo o olhar de Seiya e Saga.  
  
- Putz, já falei quinhentas vezes, criatura de Zeus! - Misao bateu na própria testa, fazendo os dois olharem para ela - A gente decidiu que todos iriam ficar da casa de Escorpião para cima!  
  
- Mas então por que não fica em outra casa? - olharam para Saori.  
  
- Porque vai ficar apertado! - agora para Misao.  
  
- E por que tem seis na casa de Peixes? - para Saori.  
  
- Porque é espaçoso e dois deles são bebês! - para Misao - Além do que, Saga é o maior deles. Não dá pra ficar em outra casa mesmo que quiséssemos.  
  
"E pode ter certeza de que eu queria", Misao pensou, mas achou melhor ficar quieta.  
  
- Por que não usam a casa de Touro, então?! - para Saori.  
  
- Porque é a segunda casa, monga! - para Misao.  
  
- Olha como fala comigo! - para Saori.  
  
- Eu falo como eu quiser! - para Misao.  
  
- Ora sua... - para Saori.  
  
- Tá com medo que eu agarre o Seiya, é? - para Misao.  
  
- ...? - para Saori.  
  
- Não se preocupe, que eu não roubo o seu noivo, não, valeu? - Misao finalmente encerrou a discussão, pegando o pequeno Saga no colo - Ele não é o meu tipo - virou-se para o ex-cavaleiro de Pégaso - Vou levar algumas coisas do Saga para a casa de Sagitário mais tarde, tá?  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
- SEIYA!! - a deusa ficou indignada.  
  
- Você perdeu, senhorita Saori, desista - a "babá" de Gêmeos provocou, indo na direção em que os outros estavam.  
  
- Por que ela tá brava com você, tia Misao? - Saga perguntou meio manhoso. Ficara assustado com o jeito que a garota que o carregava havia ficado nervosa.  
  
- Ela não gosta muito de mim - "E nem eu dela", mas resolver não falar isso, para não assustar ainda mais o geminiano.  
  
- Mas por quê? Você é legal...  
  
Misao ficou encantada com o comentário. Nunca imaginou que ouviria isso de seu mestre, de um jeitinho tão simples e espontâneo.  
  
- Não podemos fazer nada, né? Se ela não gosta de mim, deixa quieto - ela colocou Saga no chão e afagou sua cabeça - O importante é que você gosta de mim.  
  
Não recebeu uma resposta verbal, apenas um grande sorriso... e isso era mais que suficiente.  
  
Porém, aquela trégua não durou muito: assim que as coisas que Saori havia encomendado (coisas para a criançada usar: fraudas, roupinhas, sapatinhos mais confortáveis e alguns acessórios, como bolsas para bebê) chegaram e todos foram apropriadamente ajeitados, a confusão recomeçou. As crianças de três anos corriam para lá e para cá, brincando de pega-pega (com exceção de Kamus, que olhava para aquilo tudo como se tentando entender qual era a utilidade prática para aquela brincadeira); Mu e Shaka, que ainda estavam no colo de Belier, começaram a disputar uma chupeta que a menina havia trazido (ela teve de procurar outra na sacola que estava ao seu lado para acalmá-los); Saga não parava de perguntar para Misao para que serviam as coisas que estavam na mesa, que ainda estava meio bagunçada por causa da reunião daquela manhã. Enfim, haviam voltado à estaca zero.  
  
- Ai, caramba... - KS sussurrou, olhando para seu pequeno mestre correndo para cima e para baixo, tentando pegar Shura - Acho que esse mês vai ser beeeeem longo.  
  
Continua...  
  
Ah, e meu sonho se realiza!! XD Que fofo! Meu, finalmente posso dar uns apertões nas bochechinhas do Miro-sensei!! Ãh... maus, me empolguei. ^^;  
  
Olha, para quem não sabe, pedi autorização para a Pipe-san para usar a fic dela nos caps seguintes, e ela deixou numa boa (valeu, Pipe! =D ). Como eu disse antes, não vou usar a fic na íntegra, afinal de contas, as "minhas quatro personagens" estão nela, então tive que mudar algumas coisas.  
  
Agora, os coments:  
  
Athena-san: Que bom que você gostou da fic! Espero que você acompanhe os outros caps, viu? E é bom saber que tem gente que não tenha deixado de gostar da deusa Athena por causa da monga da Saori... ^^  
  
Belier-chan: Olha, moça, os nossos mestres podem ensinar até o sentido dessa nossa vida, mas o nossa linguinha vai ficar como sempre... ainda mais se tratando da Saori, né? ;-)  
  
Pipe-san: Ai, maus mesmo... .; Mas as coisas pro Frô vai melhorar a partir daqui ^^ Espero não ter que enfrentar sua ira, viu? E sabia que eu tava pensando em colocar uma participação especial sua? Mas vai ser um pouco mais pra frente... espere só para ver.  
  
Prudence-chan: E quem resiste aos encantos dos cavaleiros de bronze mais kawaii, né? ;-) A Saori sofre de um mal raro e que torna a vida dos outros um inferno! É o mal da TPM-constante ^^ Coitado do Seiya... conhecendo bem a Saori, acho que ele vai acabar pedindo divórcio antes de se casar. E o Kamus berrando foi a melhor parte pra escrever! ^o^ Sempre quis ver o cavaleiro dos gelos tendo um treco.  
  
Valeu pra quem está acompanhando a história! B-jaum e até o próximo cap! 


	8. Capítulo 7: O Mistério da Barata

Amazonas  
  
Capítulo 7: O Mistério da Barata  
  
Todos os menininhos e alguns de seus responsáveis ali, na sala de recreação (lugar que existia desde que os cavaleiros eram crianças), mais calmos e brincando com o que tinha por ali (inclusive Afrodite dormia abraçadinho com uma baleinha de pelúcia). Só Belier que estava com alguns problemas com Shaka e Mu: os dois bebês queriam se pegar o tempo todo e pelos motivos mais banais possíveis. Teve uma hora que a jovem teve de dar a mamadeira para o pequeno tibetano e o loirinho quase deixara o outro sem os cabelos.  
  
– Aldebaran-san... – a mais nova resmungou – O que eu faço com eles...?  
  
– É só não deixá-los muito tempo perto um do outro – ele comentou, pegando Shaka de seu colo.  
  
– Por que tão se atacando desse jeito? Eles se davam tão bem...  
  
– É ciúme...  
  
– Ciúme?  
  
– É. Um quer a sua atenção só para si.  
  
– Pronto, era só o que me faltava, ataque de ciúme – Belier suspirou alto, fazendo Touro rir com a atitude – Em outras épocas, um sentiria ciúme do outro... agora EU sou o motivo disso!  
  
– Isso não é bom?  
  
– Até que seria interessante... se eles não tivessem dez meses de idade – Aldebaran riu ainda mais.  
  
A conversa dos dois foi interrompida por uma presença silenciosa que puxou a manga da aprendiz a amazona. Era Kamus.  
  
– Tia Be...  
  
– Fala, meu anjinho.  
  
– O Milo e o Aioia tão queiendo pega o bisso.  
  
– Bicho? Que bicho?  
  
Não foi preciso procurar muito para encontrar Miro, Aioria e...  
  
– Uma barata! – Belier deu um berro e por pouco não joga Mu para o teto.  
  
Bom, não seria muito necessário dizer que a baderna novamente estava armada. As garotas poderiam ser corajosas, mas tinham um nojo tremendo de baratas. E qual menina não tinha? Os rapazes de bronze haviam ido buscar suas coisas na mansão Kido (onde estavam morando no momento até acharem um local para ficarem permanentemente, já que eles não tinham mais o porquê ficarem longe de seus amigos, então Saori deixou que eles ficassem lá), assim como Máscara da Morte tinha ido para a casa de Câncer. Aldebaran iria mais tarde, junto com Misao, Belier e Patty-chan (KS não precisava, pois ficaria na casa de seu mestre, mesmo, e Patty sairia não para pegar suas coisas, e sim para tirar todos aqueles bibelôs da casa de Peixes, afinal de contas, teriam dois bebês e uma criança de três anos ali; havia o perigo de quebrar tudo). Seiya não estava lá (estava na casa de Sagitário), pois não precisava cuidar de ninguém, então para quê ficar lá? "É um irresponsável!", foi o que Misao disse, sem se importar com o que Saori dissesse. Com essa falta de homens no recinto, sobrou para Aldebaram correr atrás do inseto.  
  
Mu e Shaka, que já estavam mais calmos, começaram a chorar copiosamente nos braços de Belier por causa do grito dela (Shaka foi entregue a ela assim que Touro se levantou para matar a barata), e esta estava a ponto de chorar junto, pois não sabia como fazê-los parar. Koorime não sabia se corria para buscar o inseticida, se subia na cadeira, ou se corria, pegava seu mestre (que parecia bem animado ao ver o inseto correr para lá e para cá assustado) e subia na cadeira; acabou acatando a última alternativa. Patty foi mais rápida para decidir e, quando o bicho estava a uma distância segura, pegou Kamus e Aioria no colo e correu para um sofá que tinha ali; ela sabia que a barata poderia subir lá, mas era melhor que nada. Misao acabou fazendo a mesma coisa que a mais jovem do quarteto com Shura e Saga (este ela teve que pegar a mão, porque ela não agüentaria duas crianças, sendo uma delas com seis anos), mas sentou-se numa mesa. Afrodite acabou acordando e, agitado com aquilo tudo, acabou correndo na direção de Belier e agarrando sua cintura, com medo daquela baderna toda (pareciam que estavam em guerra); isso só fez o choro dos bebês piorar.  
  
– Tia Koo... – Miro murmurou para a menina – Queio i pro banheio.  
  
– Agora? – ela perguntou assustada.  
  
– Eu tô apeitado.  
  
– Devia ter ido quando eu falei, né? – os olhinhos azuis do menino ficaram marejados. Aquilo era golpe baixo! – Não dá pra segurar um pouquinho, meu escorpiãozinho?  
  
– Tô tentando.  
  
"Droga! Dizem que homem não consegue segurar muito tempo... e eu não quero ficar aqui para verificar."  
  
– Certo... vamos lá.  
  
E lá foram os dois. Não tiveram contratempos no meio do caminho, para alívio da garota, que rapidamente fechou a porta. Colocou Miro sentadinho no vaso (não sem antes colocar o adaptador* no acento) e esperou que ele fizesse o que quisesse.  
  
– Tia Koo, você não consegue mata a baiata? – Miro perguntou, ainda sentadinho.  
  
– Matar? Bom, não sei... é isso! – ela teve uma idéia, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do garotinho – Miro, você é meu anjinho, mesmo! Terminou?  
  
– Hum-hu.  
  
Depois de ter limpado o garoto e colocá-lo no chão, ela foi até a porta. Mas não imaginou que veria "aquilo" tão de perto.  
  
– Ah, tira isso daqui!! – ela berrou, dando um chute na barata, que foi parar muito perto do sofá onde estava Patty.  
  
– Ah, tira!! – ela pegou Aioria e Kamus de novo e correu para o outro lado da sala de recreação.  
  
– Não, deixa quieto, Aldebaran! – KS pediu assim que viu que Touro estava indo em direção ao bicho – Quero aproveitar que ela tá meio zonza.  
  
"Espero que dê certo... e que a minha mira esteja boa", ela pensou, apontando o indicador direito na direção da barata. Uma unha vermelha, longa e pontuda surgiu e começou a emitir um estranho brilho. Ela estava mesmo pensando em usar aquele golpe numa barata?  
  
– Scarlet Needle! – ela estava.  
  
Mas no último segundo, a barata pareceu se recuperar um pouco e acabou desviando do ataque. Acabou ficando um furo no pé do sofá.  
  
– Droga!  
  
KS foi atirando, mas aquele bicho imprestável desviava de todas! Aquilo estava ficando ridículo! Ela, uma candidata a amazona de Escorpião, perdendo para uma barata!? Era absurdo! Em uma determinada hora, quando o lugar já estava com vários furos nas paredes, janelas e em alguns móveis, um tiro acertou o inseto bem no meio, e em segundos ele estava morto.  
  
– Melhor que qualquer inseticida – Misao comentou pasma, olhando para a barata morta.  
  
– Verdade... – Belier concordou – Desde quando sabe dar esse golpe?  
  
– Não faz muito tempo. Não tá muito forte, mas acho que tô melhorando rápido... exceto a mira.  
  
– Que legal! – Miro exclamou, dando saltinhos ao seu lado – Me ensina fazê isso?  
  
Koorime não conseguiu responder, tamanha era a emoção que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo. Mas mesmo que ela quisesse responder, não conseguiria, pois uma voz a interromperia.  
  
– Passou um tornado por aqui? – Shiryu perguntou, olhando a sua volta.  
  
– Só se barata mudou de nome e eu não fiquei sabendo – Aldebaran comentou.  
  
– Barata? – Shun, que estava ali perto, indagou. Foi só aí que todos notaram que Dragão não estava sozinho: todos os quatro cavaleiros de bronze estavam ali.  
  
– Todo esse escarcéu por causa de um bichinho? – Ikki tinha um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.  
  
"Tenho pena do Shiryu, que vai ter que ficar com ele nesse mês...", Misao pensou, com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Cara mais idiota. Tô achando que ele é irmão do Shun coisa nenhuma."  
  
– Bom, acho que vocês podem ir até a casa de vocês pegarem as coisas – Hyoga falou, olhando para os outros – A gente toma conta deles daqui.  
  
– Valeu, Cisne – Belier agradeceu, entregando Shaka para o loiro e Mu para Shun – Não os deixem muito tempo perto um do outro, onegai.  
  
– Por quê? – Andrômeda questionou.  
  
– Ataque de ciúmes... e eu já dei a mamadeira deles, tá? Fro, fica com o Tio Shun que eu já volto, tá bom? Se comporte, viu?  
  
– Tá... – ele respondeu meigamente, voltando a chupar o dedo e abraçando a baleia de pelúcia.  
  
"Ele fica tão lindinho desse jeito...", ela pensou, afagando os cabelos claros do peixinho.  
  
– Foi uma barata, mesmo? – Shiryu perguntou assim que recebeu Shura de Misao.  
  
– Foi... bicho nojento! – ela fez uma careta antes de se virar para Saga, que ainda estava de mãos dadas com ela – Saga, fique aqui com o tio Shiryu que eu já volto.  
  
– Posso ir com você...? – ele pediu em um tom suplicante.  
  
"Ai, caramba... ele com essa carinha, vou acabar fazendo tudo o que ele quer!"  
  
– Não, Saga... não dá – ela ajoelhou-se a sua frente – Tenho umas coisas importantes para resolver. Prometo que vou tentar ser rápida, tá bom? Promete que vai se comportar?  
  
– Tá bom... – ele pareceu meio chateado, mas deixou quieto.  
  
– Se ficar quietinho, prometo que trago alguma coisa legal, tá?  
  
E mais uma vez ele não respondeu, apenas deu aquele sorriso iluminado. Se ele continuasse com aquilo, Misao iria ter um treco antes do mês terminar.  
  
– O Shura ficou quietinho? – Dragão perguntou.  
  
– Ficou. Ele é um amorzinho – Misao acariciou a cabeça do garoto, que deu uma risadinha gostosa – Nenhum deles deu problema para a gente...  
  
– O que pretende fazer quando chegar na casa de Gêmeos? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
  
– Vou ligar para Kanon-san... perguntar algumas coisinhas... – depois de falar a resposta murmurando em seu ouvido também, afastou-se e perguntou em um tom normal – Encontrou com a Shina-san?  
  
– Encontrei... ela ficou de passar por aqui amanhã para dar uma olhada no "Shura-baby", como ela o chamou.  
  
Ali do lado...  
  
– Ah, Hyoga-san, sabe como Kamus-sensei era... ele ficou quietinho – Patty falou, colocando seu pequeno mestre no chão e ficando com Aioria no colo – É estranho que nenhum deles tenha aprontado, principalmente o Shura, o Miro e o Aioria... eles que sempre foram mais agitados.  
  
– Bom, espero que fique assim até vocês voltarem. Aí cada um toma conta do seu bebê.  
  
– Isso sim. Prometo ser o mais rápido possível, tá?  
  
– Não tenha pressa.  
  
– É que você tem três pra tomar conta... – ela olhou para Aioria em seus braços, para Kamus que segurava firmemente sua mão direita e para Shaka nos braços do loiro – Não é justo.  
  
– Eu não ligo... não estou sozinho.  
  
– Mas os outros têm os seus para cuidarem – ela segredou ao ouvido do rapaz – Além do quê, duvido que o Ikki ajude em algo. Pode até ser que ele tenha tomado conta do Shun quando pequeno, mas a situação é diferente.  
  
– Verdade... tudo bem, não demore, OK?  
  
– Pode deixar. Eu só vou tirar as coisas do Afrodite de lá. Acho que não demoro muito, não.  
  
E as três e mais Aldebaran, deixaram o lugar, ficando só Cisne, Andrômeda, Dragão, Fênix e a futura amazona de Escorpião.  
  
– Hyoga-san, deixa o Shaka comigo – KS se ofereceu, pegando o pequeno em seus braços – Pelo menos você se preocupa só com dois.  
  
– Você acha que consegue tomar conta de dois? – Ikki perguntou, se jogando no sofá que tinha o primeiro furo da "Agulha Escarlate".  
  
– Claro! Por que não conseguiria? Se quer tomar conta do Shaka, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, porque você é uma má influência pro menino.  
  
– Como se você não fosse...  
  
– Nani!?  
  
– Não leve a sério o que ele fala – Shiryu pediu rapidamente.  
  
– Olha aqui, seu... – mas um som e logo em seguida um cheirinho característico chamou sua atenção – Hum... vou ter que trocar o Shaka. Daqui a pouco a gente se acerta, Ikki. Onde foi que a Belier colocou as fraudas?  
  
– Ela disse que... – Shun iria começar, mas parou um pouco ao ouvir o mesmo som que KS – Está perto da bolsa dos bebês... vou ter que trocar o Mu, também.  
  
– Era para esses dois sujarem as fraudas ao mesmo tempo? Deixa que eu faço isso, Shun-san – Koorime pediu, notando a cara estranha de Andrômeda, pegando Mu do colo dele – Só quero que me ajude com as coisas. Pega pra mim a bolsa, por favor. Só temos que ser rápidos, porque estou achando que esses dois vão começar a chorar.  
  
E era verdade. Shaka e Mu estavam com uma carinha estranha.  
  
Foram para o banheiro e, usando o trocador que tinha lá, a jovem trocou primeiro Mu ("É o mais calminho dos dois", justificou ela) e depois Shaka. Este sim foi complicado, pois não parava de se mexer, querendo pegar qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance ("Agora eu sei porque Shaka-san é tão calmo quando adulto... gastou toda a energia quando pequeno!", a menina exclamou).  
  
– Espero que os outros fiquem quietinhos... estou cansada – KS comentou mais para si mesma do que para Shun enquanto pegava um Shaka já trocado.  
  
Mal sabia ela...  
  
Continua...  
  
* Obs: Não sei se alguns de vocês já viram, mas é como um acento móvel. Tem uma abertura menor e se coloca no vaso sanitário normal, para a criança poder usar sem ter o perigo de cair dentro do vaso e ficar entalada ^^  
  
Estou voltando à animação, agora! ^^ É que, no cap 5, eu tava sem muita idéia, por isso a demora. Mas agora, com a base que eu tenho da fic "O Desafio de Chronos", creio que as coisas vão melhorar. Meu, ainda estou muito grata a Pipe-san... e esse cap era pra ter sido postado antes, mas é que... a preguiça falou mais alto ^_~;  
  
Agora, respondendo os comentários do cap anterior:  
  
Prudence-chan: Hey, estamos aí pra aprontar tudo o que for possível para essa "saga" da série "Amazonas" ^^ As coisas vão ficar melhores... pelo menos vou tentar fazer com que fique melhor.  
  
Athena-san: Realmente, temos que saber separar as coisas, afinal de contas, uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa, né? Pensamento profundo esse, né? =P E Espero que tenha gostado da fic da Pipe-san... eu particularmente amei.  
  
Sweet-Shine-san: Que bom que você tenha gostado da minha idéia ^^ Eu não ligo se você usar um pouco do que eu criei... fique à vontade, tá? ;-) E quero ler essa sua fic, viu? E pode ter certeza que, mas pra frente, quando essa fase 'chibi' (pequeno em japa, pra quem não sabe) terminar, vamos ter muito ShakaXMu... e claro, uma boa porção de SagaXKanon, MdMXAfrodite e KamusXMiro para quem curte esses casais (assim como eu), também, com uma pitada de HyogaXShun (outro casal que eu acho meigo).  
  
Acho que não tenho mais o que comentar, por isso... até a próxima, people! B-jaum pros que ficam! 


	9. Capítulo 8: Facilidade? Não mesmo!

Amazonas  
  
Capítulo 8: Facilidade? Não mesmo!  
  
A hora da janta estava chegando e as crianças estavam começando a ficarem irritadas. Até mesmo Kamus, o mais paciente, estava ficando nervoso e bastaria uma faisquinha para tudo ir pelos ares. E as servas estavam demorando a prepararem a refeição! Essa agitação estava contagiando as "babás", também (menos Ikki, que estava dormindo no sofá desde que chegou lá).  
  
– Ai, Zeus, dai-me forças – Shiryu falou alto, ao ver Shura e Aioria brigarem por causa de um carrinho – Shura o que está fazendo?  
  
– Eu quelo o calinho! – Capricórnio falou exaltado.  
  
– Ai, meu anjo da guarda... se todos os dias forem assim, eu não chego inteiro no final da semana! Prometo que, se eu sair inteiro dessa bagunça e se todos eles estiverem inteiros também, vou tentar ser um cara mais responsável, vou ser um bom marido para a Shunrei e serei um bom pai para os nossos filhos! – Shun o olhava meio espantado. Nunca tinha visto Dragão daquele jeito.  
  
– Tio Oga! – Aioria puxou a calça de Cisne, chamando sua atenção – O Milo pegou o cavalinho que eu tava bincando.  
  
– Miro, devolve o cavalinho pro Aioria – Koorime pediu.  
  
– Não, quelo binca! – o escorpiãozinho abraçou possessivamente o animalzinho de pelúcia.  
  
– Ai... – a jovem deu um tapinha na própria testa – Isso tá ficando pior.  
  
– Vem cá, Aioria – Hyoga pediu, pegando o leãozinho pela mão – Vamos procurar alguma coisa para brincar.  
  
"Apesar de ter sido filho único, ele é bem paciente", Patty, que estava próxima, constatou isso do rapaz. Depois olhou para Kamus perto dela e para Shun, que brincava com Afrodite com a fazendinha de montar (na verdade, ele estava tentando desviar a atenção do peixinho da bola que Kamus estava brincando). "E acho que sei porque..."  
  
– O que tá acontecendo aqui? – Seiya entrou na sala de recreação com a maior cara lavada. Aquilo foi o cúmulo! Nem mesmo Shun agüentou.  
  
– NADA! – foi a resposta que Sagitário recebeu de todos. Ele foi a faísca que estava faltando para explodir tudo.  
  
– Onde você estava, sua besta?! – Belier, que estava com Mu no colo, gritou revoltada.  
  
– Como assim "onde"? Na casa de Sagitário, ora essa...  
  
– E ainda diz isso na maior cara lavada?! – Máscara da Morte berrou dessa vez – Putz, vá ser alienado no Submundo!  
  
– Ei, poderiam ser menos grossos com ele? – Saori apareceu ao lado dele.  
  
– NÃO! – foi a resposta curta e direta que receberam. Com aquele berreiro, Ikki acabou acordando.  
  
– Daria para vocês pararem de gritar que eu tô tentando dormir?  
  
– NÃO!! – a retruca calou rapidamente Fênix.  
  
– Por que vocês tão brigando com o tio Seiya, tia Misao? – Saga perguntou silenciosamente, como se com medo de irritar ainda mais sua "babá".  
  
– É porque ele não é responsável. Deveria estar ajudando a tomar conta dos pequenos, mas, ao invés disso, ficou dormindo na casa dele.  
  
– Eu ajudei, né? – os olhinhos dele começaram a brilhar em expectativa. Isso só serviu para melhorar o humor dela.  
  
– Ajudou, meu anjo.  
  
E não era mentira; Gêmeos tentou cuidar dos mais novos, apartando brigas e brincando com eles quando os adultos estavam ocupados com os outros. Uma criança de seis conseguia ser mais responsável que um adolescente de 17 anos!  
  
– Viu?! – Koorime tirou os dois de seus devaneios – Até o Saga, que é bem mais novo que você, tem mais responsabilidade.  
  
Não demorou muito e Mu já estava chorando de novo, junto com Shaka, que estava com Aldebaran.  
  
– Tá vendo o que vocês fizeram?! – Belier colocou o bebê de cabelos lavanda no colo de Seiya – Agora faz o Mu parar de chorar enquanto eu vou até a cozinha ver se as servas terminaram de preparar a janta.  
  
– Ei, eu não sou babá de ninguém, não! – o ex-cavaleiro de Pégaso protestou.  
  
– Dane-se! – a discípula de Áries exclamou, com os olhos faiscando de ódio. Definitivamente todos precisavam jantar.  
  
– E não vem com essa de "não sou babá de ninguém", porque eu estou na sua casa com o Saga – Misao o lembrou – Você vai ter que ajudar, quer queira, quer não. Ou esqueceu disso?  
  
– Pô, é mesmo!  
  
– Aposto que nem notou quando eu entrei na sua casa e ajeitei as coisas na sala.  
  
– Não, não notei.  
  
– Bakayarou*... – suspirou, desistindo de reclamar. Só estava piorando sua situação, e ela não queria que as crianças ficassem ainda mais estressadas – Dá aqui o Mu, que você só tá assustando o coitado.  
  
E era verdade: parecia que, com a saída de Belier e a sua "transferência de colo", o tibetano chorava ainda mais. Um tempinho depois Misao conseguiu fazê-lo parar. Ao que parecia ele gostava de um abraço feminino... pelo menos enquanto pequeno.  
  
– Como você conseguiu? – Seiya olhou-a curioso.  
  
– Simples: eu não tenho essa cara de bobo.  
  
– Nani?!  
  
Os adultos não resistiram e começaram a gargalhar (menos Saori, que não achara graça na piadinha, e Ikki, que tinha voltado a dormir).  
  
– Não sei qual foi a piada, mas pelo visto foi boa – Belier comentou, entrando na sala – Olhem, a janta já tá pronta. Podemos levar os pequenos para lá. Ô, meu anjinho... – ela pegou Mu dos braços da amiga – Ficou comportadinho?  
  
Cada um pegou seu pequenino e foram todos para o salão de refeições. As coisas já estavam lá, como no almoço: dois cadeirões para Shaka e Mu e duas mesinhas para os mais velhos. Depois de acomodados e com os pratos diante deles, os pequenos começaram a comer com gosto. A aprendiz de Áries o levou para um dos cadeirões e, depois de colocá-lo ao lado de sua cadeira e começou a dar o creme de espinafre que fora feito para os bebês ("Eles não podem comer algo muito pesado à noite. Faz mal.", foi o que a tia Manda, a mais velha das servas, falou). Aldebaran fez o mesmo com Shaka (este se sentou de frente para Belier). Depois que os mais velhos estavam acomodados, todos foram comer.  
  
Tudo estava relativamente harmonioso, mas aquilo não durou muito: logo, os cavaleiros de prata entraram no salão de refeições, arrancando algumas caras feias (para dizer a verdade, muitas).  
  
– Bem que eles poderiam se explodirem, né? –KS sussurrou para Hyoga, que estava ao seu lado. Cisne não resistiu e deu uma risada contida.  
  
– Espero que eles fiquem de bico calado – Misao comentou consigo mesma, mas Patty, que estava ao lado, ouviu.  
  
– Relaxa. Depois da "surra" que levaram do Saga na hora do almoço, vão ficar na deles.  
  
– Sei não... estamos falando dos cavaleiros de prata.  
  
– Eles não são tão retardados... – Máscara da Morte, que estava de frente para elas, falou com seu habitual tom de descaso.  
  
– Mas mais uma vez eu digo: estamos falando dos cavaleiros de prata.  
  
– É... acho que tem razão – Câncer olhou para a cara de vou-falar-um-monte- de-asneiras-para-esses-pirralhos de Kapella, o que fez com que o italiano erguesse a voz, e quem não ficou sabendo do episódio vergonhoso (pelo menos para Kapella) da hora do almoço, ficou sabendo naquele momento – Pô, Kapella, nem parece que foi você que apanhou do Saga no almoço! Senta a bunda em alguma dessas cadeiras, come e fica na sua!  
  
– UHU! Dá-lhe MdM! – Misao exclamou. Ficara tão empolgada com o fora, que até esquecera as diferenças que tinha com o cavaleiro (ela nunca gostara muito do cara).  
  
– Eu faço o que eu quiser, caranguejo – Auriga provocou – Não vai ser você quem vai me...  
  
E, antes de terminar de falar, pela segunda vez no dia, o cavaleiro de prata foi jogado na parede... e novamente por Saga.  
  
– Vai comer... que homem chato – foi o que o pequeno disse antes de se sentar novamente à mesinha.  
  
– Ora, seu fedelho... – o homem levantou-se, mas deteve-se ao sentir um cosmo extremamente poderoso e hostil ali perto.  
  
– Encoste um dedo nele, e você vai acordar falando fininho, amanhã – Misao ameaçou-o – Com certeza você não vai querer perder a cabeça que você mais usa para pensar, né?  
  
Gargalhadas ecoaram por todo o salão, e aquilo só serviu para enervar ainda mais o cavaleiro.  
  
– Como uma aprendiz ousa falar comigo dessa maneira!?  
  
– Ousando... deixa a gente comer. Que porcaria.  
  
Como não tinha como retrucar aquele pedido sem parecer infantil demais (se bem que a própria atitude de provocar os pequenos era infantil), e com medo de levar mais uma de Saga, Kapella foi silenciosamente até uma mesa que já estavam outros cavaleiros de prata.  
  
– Sabe de uma coisa? – Shiryu comentou para Shun, que estava ao seu lado – Estou com uma sensação de que as coisas vão piorar.  
  
– Eu também – foi a resposta dada por Andrômeda.  
  
– E o que seria? – Hyoga, que estava na diagonal do amante, se meteu na conversa.  
  
– Sei lá. Pode ser apenas uma sensação.  
  
– Agora que vocês comentaram... não estão sentindo um vento meio forte e úmido? Já faz um bom tempo que estou sentindo isso.  
  
– Verdade... – Dragão constatou a veracidade da afirmação... e aquilo o alarmou – Sabem o que isso significa?  
  
– Que a gente pode ficar resfriado? – Ikki, que estava ao lado do irmão, respondeu, com um sorriso idiota nos lábios.  
  
– Ah, cala a boca, Ikki! – Cisne ergueu o tom de voz – Se não for ajudar, também não atrapalha.  
  
– Puxa... vamos ter sérios problemas MESMO – Andrômeda olhou apreensivo pela ampla janela do salão de refeições – Tá com jeito de que o mundo vai desabar.  
  
– Ah, não, cara... – Hyoga bateu levemente a testa na mesa, propositalmente, como se isso fosse resolver o possível problema deles – Vai ser uma noite bem longa. Criança nessa idade tem pavor de trovões.  
  
– Só quero ver como vai ser na casa de Peixes – Fênix intrometeu-se de novo – Se pelo menos eu tivesse lá...  
  
– Só iria piorar a situação – Belier, que tinha terminado de jantar e ido até lá chamar Shun, retrucou antes que o rapaz terminasse de falar – Que homem pentelho! Eu não vou deixar você ficar na casa de Peixes nem pagando! O Aldebaran tá lá, e vai ajudar numa boa.  
  
– Certo. Com aquele tamanho todo, acho que só vai servir para abafar o som da chuva que vai cair.  
  
– E nem pra isso você serve – e, ignorando os protestos do outro, a aprendiz dirigiu-se para Andrômeda – Shun-san, tô indo na frente, tá? Vou ajeitando as coisas. Não se preocupe, que eu vou levar o Fro. Ele tá com sono.  
  
– Tudo bem. Daqui a pouco eu tô lá... – um movimento à frente de Shun (onde KS estava) chamou-lhe a atenção: ela estava colocando seu laptop sobre a mesa, depois de ter afastado seu prato vazio – O que está fazendo?  
  
– Vou checar uns e-mails... – ela respondeu, acoplando uma espécie de cartucho em uma das entradas do aparelho (era um aparelho para ajudar na conexão com laptops**) – Tô postando umas histórias na net e quero ver se recebi comentários. Além do que, – ela deu espaço para que o outro visse o que estava no seu colo; ou melhor, quem estava no seu colo – Miro não está com um pingo de sono, mas também não quer brincar com o Aioria e o Shura.  
  
– Hum... tomar conta dos mais agitados vai ser um problema – Shiryu comentou – Eles gastam energia de uma vida inteira em um dia.  
  
– Somente... mas não me importo – ela voltou sua atenção para a tela luminosa, enquanto o escorpiãozinho mexia com um carrinho – O Miro tomou conta de mim quando eu era pequena. Por isso, quero retribuir, mesmo que só por um mês.  
  
– Quero ver se vai dizer se é "só um mês" quando a situação apertar – Ikki falou.  
  
– Você realmente é um amor, né, cara? Shun, você é um anjo. Agüentar um cara como esse não deve ser fácil.  
  
– Também não é assim.  
  
Do outro lado da mesa, Aldebaran conversava com a tia Manda, a serva mais velha do Santuário.  
  
– Barata? – a mulher perguntou – Mas não pode ser. O lugar é limpo todo dia...  
  
– Seria um teste do deus Chronos? – Touro falou mais para si mesmo do que para a serva.  
  
– Sei lá... pode ser. E a chuva que vem aí pode ser também. Não é de chover muito nessa época.  
  
– Bom, se o velho quer testar a gente, não vai ficar muito feliz em saber que não teremos problemas – o homem comentou, pegando Shaka do cadeirão.  
  
Bom, se isso era verdade ou não, somente o tempo diria.  
  
Continua...  
  
* Obs: Bom, esse é um termo mais forte que 'baka', que seria algo como 'idiota'; portanto, 'bakayarou' seria algo como 'retardado', ou algo do gênero.  
  
** Obs 2: Parece-me que esse cartucho existe mesmo... meu tio tem laptop e ele comentou que é um treco que faz a conexão, e sai bem mais barato que conectar no celular. Sei lá qual é a empresa que criou esse negócio, mas parece que só funciona em algumas cidades (capitais, pra ser mais exata).  
  
E é isso aí! As coisas vão esquentar, podem ter certeza. Bom, duvido que esses caps estejam tão bons quanto a fic da Pipe-san, mas estou tentando... ^^; Não deixem de comentar, OK? B-jaum!  
  
Para a Prudence-chan, que comentou no cap anterior: Sabe que eu nem me lembro de onde tirei essa da barata? Só sei que veio rapidinho, e acabei escrevendo numa boa... nem lembrava que criança tinha disso. E com relação aos "tapas e beijos" do Chibi-Mu e do Chibi-Shaka... nem vou falar nada, senão entrego o cap seguinte =^.^= E quanto às cenas com o Chibi- Afrodite... pode ter certeza que teremos mais, porque ele é simplesmente UM AMORZINHO quando pequenino! XD Ah, e eu dei uma passada no seu flog. Cara, A-DO-REI a série "banheiro". A do Shun com o Hyoga é a mais fofinha, na minha opinião. Poderia ter uma com os cavaleiros de ouro, né? 


	10. Capítulo 9: Resquícios de Amor

Amazonas  
  
Capítulo 9: Resquícios de Amor  
  
Três dias se passaram depois do aparecimento de Chronos, e todos pareciam estar se acostumando com a situação... ou não.  
  
– Ai, meu Zeus... – Misao sussurrou, tirando o termômetro da boca de Saga – Trinta e nove de febre! Era pra ele ficar com essa gripe? Judiação...  
  
– De quem ele pegou? – Seiya, que trazia um novo balde de água fria para fazer as compressas frias, questionou.  
  
– Sei lá, pode ter sido de qualquer um dos meninos – ela respondeu, pegando o balde das mãos do rapaz.  
  
Na primeira noite deles, a chuva realmente havia apertado, como o previsto, com trovoadas e tudo o que tinha direito; até parecia um dilúvio. A manhã seguinte não estava mais daquele jeito, mas as grossas gotas persistiam em cair do céu. Por algum motivo qualquer, os mais travessos (ou seja: Shura, Miro e Aioria) resolveram sair para brincar na chuva, deixando suas respectivas "babás" loucas da vida. Em menos de meia hora, os três estavam com os rostinhos corados e os olhinhos brilhando.  
  
– Estão gripados – KS, que tinha uma certa experiência com isso (ela gostaria de ser médica, se não fosse virar uma amazona de ouro), falara depois de olhá-los bem – São os sintomas iniciais de uma gripe em uma criança pequena antes de ficarem com febre... posso ser sincera, Shiryu- san, Hyoga-san?  
  
– Manda a bomba – Cisne resmungara, pressentindo alguma coisa naquela pergunta.  
  
– Teremos alguns problemas. Fiquem preparados, porque eles vão ficar bem manhosos.  
  
No entanto, ninguém imaginou que ficariam TÃO manhosos: reclamavam o tempo todo, ora de frio, ora de calor, algumas vezes de dor de cabeça, não comiam quase nada e ficavam chamando o tempo todo (na maioria das vezes era só para pedirem carinho). Se bem que aquilo tudo serviu para uma coisa: para colocar os últimos que faltavam no grupo para trabalhar. Ikki acabou se vendo na obrigação de ajudar... e Seiya e Shun (que, apesar de ser um amor e extremamente paciente, não levava jeito algum para essas coisas de cuidar de criança) acabaram entrando na onda, já que Saga e Afrodite haviam ficado gripados, também. Provavelmente contraindo a doença em alguma das visitinhas aos amiguinhos. Os únicos que estavam inteiros eram Kamus ("Acho que ele tem o sistema imunológico forte", KS constatou, ao notar que, mesmo o aquariano estando perto dos amiguinhos, não ficava gripado de maneira nenhuma. "Também, vivendo mais da metade da vida naquele frio da Sibéria, não poderíamos esperar menos"), Mu e Shaka ("Se esses dois ficassem gripados, eu iria querer morrer de catapora", Belier falou. "Tudo bem que eu amo os dois, mas não quero nem ver como eles ficariam doentinhos.").  
  
– Com licença... – uma voz feminina interrompeu a conversa de Misao e Seiya.  
  
– Ah, oi Marin-san! Bom dia pra você também, Shina-san – a garota cumprimentou as recém-chegadas – O que as traz aqui?  
  
– Viemos trazer umas frutas para os doentinhos – a amazona de Águia respondeu, vendo o menino deitado na cama – Tadinho... melhorou?  
  
– Que nada – Seiya respondeu, trocando o pano úmido da testa de Gêmeos – Pedimos para que Kanon viesse ajudar, mas parece que ele ainda tem uns assuntos para resolver com Julian lá no Reino dos Mares.  
  
– Miro também não está muito melhor – Shina intrometeu-se – Trinta e oito e meio de febre.  
  
– E como a KS tá se virando? – a pisciniana perguntou meio preocupada.  
  
– Bem... MdM tá ajudando bastante. Ele leva jeito.  
  
– Nem parece, né? Vão visitar o Aioria e o Shura?  
  
– Vamos... – Marin virou-se para sair, seguida de Shina – A gente se fala mais tarde, então. Cuidem direitinho dele, viu?  
  
– Pode deixar – foi a resposta em unissom.  
  
Assim que as outras se foram, Misao olhou mais uma vez para Saga. Ainda estava dormindo feito pedra.  
  
A amazona de Cobra ficou na casa seguinte, paparicando o "seu bebezinho" e ajudando Shiryu e Ikki ("O que vocês precisam é de uma mulher aqui", foi o que ela disse). Já a de Águia fez uma visita rápida à casa de Peixes e voltou para a de Aquário para tomar conta de Aioria.  
  
Na casa de Peixes...  
  
– Di num qué papá, tio Deba... – Afrodite resmungou, ao ver a maçã sem casca que Touro estendia para ele – Di qué vê o tio MdM...  
  
– Mas você precisa comer pra ficar bom logo – Aldebaran argumentou – Se você comer, prometo te levar até a casa de Escorpião, tá?  
  
A proposta não demorou a ser aceita.  
  
"Quer ver o MdM, é? Caraca... e eu pensando que essa criançada fosse ficar com medo dele. Bom, se bem que é o Afrodite e Câncer. Será que... não, acho que não. O velho deus alterou um pouco a memória deles, não? Mas... é a única coisa que explica essa atitude."  
  
– Por que está dando chocolate pro Shaka, Belier? – a voz de Shun, que estava com Mu no colo, ecoou pela casa, interrompendo os pensamentos do brasileiro.  
  
– Ele é só criança, Shun. Você não acha que vou dar aqueles trecos naturebas e sem gosto que ele costumava comer, né? E dá esse bombom pro Mu – ela jogou uma embalagem para Andrômeda e seu olhar foi atraído por um movimento do loirinho em seu colo – Quer mais, meu anjo? Toma... – e ela estendeu mais um pedacinho do doce – Mas é o último, viu? Senão vai ficar com dor de barriga.  
  
Um tempo depois, Aldebaran saiu para procurar Máscara da Morte, com Afrodite no colo. Shun e Belier colocaram os bebês sentadinhos na grande colchonete que eles haviam estendido mais cedo na sala, com vários brinquedinhos espalhados, enquanto eles viam TV. Ficaram uns minutinhos em uma quietude morna, com os pequeninos brincando cada um no seu cantinho, quando algo atraiu a atenção dos dois adultos: Shaka parecia procurar alguma coisa pelo chão, pois ficava varrendo o local com o olhar, sem se prender em nenhum ponto em específico... e foi com um movimento mais ou menos brusco de Mu que se descobriu o que o loirinho procurava. O ariano havia feito rolar pelo chão uma bola toda colorida de borracha, que deveria ser um pouco maior que a mão aberta de uma pessoa adulta. Poderia ter sido que o brinquedo tivesse escapado das mãozinhas do tibetano por acidente, se não fosse por um detalhe: a bola havia rolado com extrema precisão em direção ao indiano.  
  
Shaka, depois de receber o brinquedo, alternava o olhar entre a bola e Mu, que não se moveu para buscar o objeto; ficou apenas esperando a reação do outro, que não tardou a acontecer: o loirinho jogou a bolinha de volta, sendo recepcionada por um agora sorridente Mu.  
  
Belier e Shun não conseguiram evitar que seus queixos caírem de espanto.  
  
– É... – Andrômeda começou – Não eram eles que nesses dias queriam comer a alma do outro?  
  
– É... mas... – a futura amazona olhou para o outro – Não me olhe com essa cara de o-que-está-acontecendo, porque eu também não sei.  
  
"Mas do que a gente tá reclamando?", a jovem olhou para os dois pequenos, que agora brincavam alegres. "Está bem melhor assim. Esses sorrisinhos lembram muito os que eles davam quando... ei, peraí! E se eles estiverem com lembranças adultas? Não... senão o Shaka não estaria tão agitado. Mas... ah, deixa pra lá! Se eu encontrar com o deus Chronos, eu pergunto sobre isso."  
  
Em Escorpião, no quarto...  
  
– Ai, meu anjinho... não fica assim, não – KS beijou a testa quente de Miro assim que tirou o pano molhado para trocar, abraçando o mais forte o jovenzinho – Eu já não sei mais o que fazer... não posso ficar dando remédio sem saber os efeitos colaterais.  
  
– Fica calma – Máscara da Morte pediu – Ele é forte.  
  
– Mas vê-lo desse jeito me deixa angustiada... nunca gostei desse tipo de situação; ficar sem saber o que fazer.  
  
Nessa parte da conversa, uma leve batida na porta é ouvida.  
  
– Entra – a garota pediu.  
  
– Licencinha – timidamente, Patty abriu a porta, carregando um jovem Kamus, ambos com uma expressão de preocupação.  
  
– Oi, Patty-chan. Beleza? E o Aioria, como tá?  
  
– Ah, um pouco melhor. A febre baixou e a Marin ficou para ajudar o Hyoga.  
  
– Bom, vou deixar vocês conversarem à vontade – Câncer anunciou, levantando- se da cama – Vou estar no jardim, tá?  
  
– Tá bom. Obrigada.  
  
Assim que o rapaz saiu, Patrícia sentou-se no lugar que ele havia deixado livre.  
  
– Ele é bem carinhoso quando quer, né?  
  
– Isso sim...  
  
– Nossa, ele tá vermelho... – a aquariana fez um carinho em Miro, que respirava como se tivesse corrido aquele tempo todo.  
  
Nessa hora, Kamus saiu do colo de sua "babá" e foi para perto do amiguinho, pegando carinhosamente a mão do escorpiano, que correspondeu apenas apertando um pouco mais a mão do outro.  
  
– Milo, fica bom logo pra gente binca...  
  
KS e Patty ficaram assustadas, mas ao mesmo tempo com o coração leve e cheio de ternura. Kamus parecia realmente muito preocupado com a saúde de Miro... e ele não era de demonstrar tanto carinho, mesmo nessa idade.  
  
– Tia Patty, não dá pra fazer aquilo que cê fez com o Aiolia? – os olhinhos azuis brilhavam em expectativa.  
  
– Claro... KS, deixa eu pegar o Miro um pouquinho.  
  
E assim que a amiga passou o garotinho para seu colo, ela começou a expandir seu cosmo, mas não muito para não ficar muito frio e dar choque térmico. Depois de uns cinco minutos, Miro já não estava mais vermelho e tinha a respiração mais tranqüila.  
  
– Melhor, Miro? – Patty perguntou, colocando o pequeno para sentar-se entre ela e KS, com Kamus à sua frente.  
  
– A minha cabeça tá zunindo um pouco...  
  
– Mas resolveu bem – KS colocou a mão na testa dele – A febre tá bem baixa.  
  
– Posso ser sincera? – a amiga perguntou enquanto via Kamus puxar Miro para brincarem – Eu vim direto para cá, sem ficar muito nas outras casas para ver como os outros estavam porque... foi o Kamus quem pediu para vir ver o Miro. Falou que queria saber como ele tava. Ele não queria ver mais ninguém.  
  
– Sério? Mas... – agora que a escorpiana estava notando: o pequeno aquariano parecia bem mais animado depois que seu pequeno mestre deu uma melhorada – Ele não é desse tipo de coisa, mesmo quando pequeno. Lembro que Miro comentou comigo um tempo atrás que Kamus, logo que chegou aqui, aos seis anos, era uma pedra de gelo... não falava com ninguém e passava o tempo inteiro lendo na biblioteca daqui do Santuário. E nesses três dias deu pra notar que ele é realmente assim.  
  
– Sabe, estive pensando... e se esse carinho que o Kamus sente pelo Miro for... é apenas uma suposição, mas e se for... um resquício de afeto de quando eles eram adultos?  
  
– Será? – a discípula de Miro olhou a dupla – Sabe, pode até ser... bom, sei lá.  
  
Já na casa de Capricórnio...  
  
– Querem que eu durma aqui? – os dois não puderam ver a cara meio descrente de Shina por detrás da máscara prateada – Mas...  
  
– Por favor – Shiryu repetiu – É que ele não largou de você desde que você chegou...  
  
– Qual o problema de ficar aqui? – Fênix perguntou logo em seguida.  
  
– Mas ele é responsabilidade de vocês dois. Eu não posso deixar as minhas responsabilidades. Vocês podem não saber, mas tenho discípulos pra treinar...  
  
– Não vai embola, não, tia Shi! – Shura abraçou forte o pescoço da amazona – Não me deixa sozinho.  
  
"Por Zeus... ele tá mais grudento que a comida do Ikki", ela pensou, retribuindo o abraço. "Bom, pelo menos melhorou..."  
  
– Eu não vou deixar você, meu bebê... é que eu tenho coisa pra fazer. Mas eu volto assim que puder, tá?  
  
– Pomete...? – ele fez um biquinho quando desenlaçou do pescoço da jovem, fazendo uma carinha de cachorro pidão. Quem resistiria a uma carinha daquela?  
  
– Prometo, e você tem que prometer que vai obedecer ao tio Ikki e ao tio Shiryu.  
  
– Tá! – ele sorriu animado, pulando do colo de Shina e indo para o quarto.  
  
– Pronto, fácil – a amazona tinha um tom debochado na voz.  
  
– Fala isso porque era namorada dele – Ikki retrucou no mesmo tom.  
  
"Isso que ele falou tem um pouco de sentido", Shiryu pensou. "Acho que essa paixão ficou um pouco impressa no subconsciente do Shura... que coisa."  
  
Na de Aquário...  
  
– Seja um pouco mais firme, OK? – Marin falou depois de colocar o adormecido Aioria na cama – Não pode fazer todas as vontades das crianças.  
  
– Mas...  
  
– Olha, Hyoga-san, sei que é complicado, principalmente para alguém que perdeu a família de maneira tão trágica como você, mas isso pode deixá-los mimados – depois de falar isso, a amazona se levantou – Bom, acho que já vou. Qualquer coisa me chama, tá?  
  
– Tá, valeu... – o loiro agradeceu, indo acompanhar Marin até a entrada, e teriam ido com êxito, se uma vozinha não os tivesse interrompido a meio caminho.  
  
– Onde cê vai, tia Malin...? – Aioria murmurou extremamente sonolento, mas aparentemente saber o que estava acontecendo.  
  
– Eu tenho que ir embora, leãozinho – ela deu meia volta e, depois de tirar rapidamente a máscara, beijo sua testa – Mas eu volto, tá bom?  
  
– Tá... – e, antes que a mulher recolocasse a máscara, beijou sua bochecha e voltou a recostar a cabeça no travesseiro, dormindo em segundos.  
  
"Carinhoso como sempre...", a jovem pensou, sorrindo. "Será que ele era assim, ou... tá, não vou saber isso nunca. Mas... ah, quem se importa? Tá ótimo assim. Nem sei se quero que esse mês acabe tão cedo."  
  
E, mesmo que inconscientemente, todos tinham o mesmo pensamento de Marin: não sabiam se queriam que os pequenos voltassem a crescer tão cedo. Apesar de toda a confusão que eles provocavam, era isso que tornavam as coisas realmente bacanas de se enfrentar.  
  
Continua...  
  
Credo, esse cap levou mais tempo pra escrever que o 5! As idéias nunca estavam legais... e nem sei se essa ficou realmente boa, mas pelo menos ficou melhor que as outras versões que escrevi. Pro próximo cap... uma pequena viagem dos nossos queridinhos santinhos de ouro! ^^ Para onde? Vocês verão. Mas digo que, a partir do 10, a fic segue um outro rumo se comparada com a da Pipe-san. Achei que ficaria mais legal um toque meu, pra não ficar muito igual.  
  
Bom, depois dessa fase "chibi-gold-saint", estou planejando colocar alguma coisa de algumas fics da Be-chan (novamente): Treinamento (vocês não têm noção do que eu tô planejando pra essa), Estratégias de Abordagem, Presente de Grego (na verdade, pra essas serão apenas umas menções de algumas cenas em algumas conversas) e a série "Chiliques" (na verdade, menções da "Chiliques na Mansão Kido" e da "E os Chiliques Continuam" e uma inserção da "Chiliques no Santuário"). Sei que parece muito, mas são todas muito boas (ainda mais a "Chiliques no Santuário"). Quem conhecer alguma fic comédia muito boa de CdZ, mande coment, e-mail, carta via correio, telegrama, coruja (influência Potteriana ^^ ), sinal de fumaça, pombo- correio, grita... sei lá, mas eu gostaria de saber, pra poder pedir permissão pro(a) autor(a) pra usar a fic aqui.  
  
Agora, os comentários, né? Afinal de contas, não posso deixar o pessoal sem resposta ^^ :  
  
Prudence-chan: A pic que você tá falando, por um acaso, é aquela MUITO CUTE do Mu deitadinho no colo do Shaka que você postou no seu fotolog?! Meu, realmente, é MUITO KAWAII!! *_____* Amei! E se você precisar de inspiração pra série "na banheira" dos gold saints, pode me chamar que eu ajudo numa boa ^^  
  
Be-chan: Eu realmente adorei escrever essa parte... como eu sei que tem um monte de pessoa que não vai com a cara dele, escrevi pensando especialmente nesse pessoal. E meninos (Shaka e Mu)... acho bom não provocarem muito porque, além de vocês REALMENTE serem muito cutes quando bebês, vocês vão acabar sem a parte que estou imaginando pra vocês mais pra frente (sabe, Be, sobre aquele lance que a gente discutiu nos e-mails...?)... ¬____¬  
  
Valeu pra quem tá acompanhando a fic... um super b-jaum pra todo mundo! 


End file.
